Pequeñas Historias del ZoNa
by Lirycs-Op
Summary: Conjunto de One-Shots y drabbles sobre la Pareja ZoroxNami. Recuerdo, que se le considera Drabble al que tiene menos de 500 palabras, y mas de esta cantidad se denomina One-Shot, lo vi en una fuente muy confiable...Wikipedia.
1. Al Lado

Este fanfic, puede ser tomado como una precuela a mi otro Fic: Historia naranja verdosa.

Todos estaban tranquilos en el Thousand Sunny, se acababan de reunir y ya estaban rumbo a la isla Gyojin. Se decía que todo era paz y tranquilidad, excepto por las hemorragias gigantescas de Sanji, y…

Nami: ¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos: Zoro, Nami te llama.

Zoro: Oi, ¿Por qué debo ser yo?

Nami: ¡ERES TU!

Zoro:-caminando hacia Nami-¿Qué pasa?

Nami: Ven a mi cuarto-empiezan a ir al camarote de Nami.

Zoro: Nami, no esperaba ese recibimiento tuyo, hace unas horas que nos volvimos a ver y ya me gritas.

En eso entraron al cuarto de Nami.

Nami: Eres un idiota, estúpido, gilipollas, tarado, imbécil…

Zoro: ¿Oye que te pasa?-en eso Nami le da un cascarrón.

Nami: ¿Cómo que qué me pasa, estúpido, idiota, grandísimo imbécil, vago, pervertido…

Zoro: Hey, pervertido no soy…

Nami: Entonces por qué mirabas tanto a Robin, hace una hora.

-FLASHBACK (versión del encuentro de los Mugiwara según este fic)-

Luffy, Zoro y Sanji subieron al Thousand Sunny, y ya por fin zarparon.

Luffy: ¡GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL FRANKY! ESO ES MUY SUUUUUUPEER.-decía al ver la tonterías de Franky.

Franky: Eso no es nada Mugiwara jaja.

Nami estaba al lado de Robin indicando que hacer a los demás, menos a Sanji, porque el estaba inconsciente, con una hemorragia enorme, pero se dio cuenta de que cierto espadachín no dejaba de mirar donde estaba.

Nami:-pensando- Por que mira aquí ´_pues te mira tonta´ _no creo, que estaría viendo _´pues tus cambios, vaya que suerte que yo, tu consciencia estoy aquí´_ no, yo solo me deje el cabello largo _´en ese caso, tienes competencia, seguro estaba viendo a Robin´ _eh, a Robin imposible ´_pero solo mira como ha cambiado, su pelo es mas largo, su piel es mas blanca, sus ojos se han hecho mas azules´ _basta, Zoro no podría observar tanto tiempo a una persona ´_a menos que con esa persona el quiera, …tu ya sabes que´ _tienes razón, el es un idiota, esta viendo a Robin, se la debe estar imaginando, de quien sabe que formas, ahora verá ´_esperaaaaaaaa, ya olvidaste que ustedes dos tienen una relación en secreto debes esperar el momento´._

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Zoro: ¿Mirar a Robin? Ah ya veo la confusión, Nami calmate, déjame expli…

Nami: -enojada y mucho- ¿Crees que mereces explicarte? Somos pareja, en secreto, pero somos, y como puedes ver así a mi amiga, no se por qué te amo, maldito espadachín, grandísimo pervertido, en serio ¿cómo puede existir una persona así de horri…-Nami no termino porque Zoro empezó a besarla y antes de que esta reaccionara, él dijo.

Zoro: Si es que eres torpe, tu estabas al lado de Robin, ¿lo olvidaste?, yo te miraba a ti. A ti te amo bruja.

Zoro retomó el beso y Nami, viendo su muy tonto error le correspondió, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

Nami: Ehh…perdón Zoro.

Zoro: No pasa nada.

Nami: ¿Pero por que me mirabas tanto?

Zoro: Por que cambiaste mucho.

Nami: Solo me deje el cabello largo.

Zoro: No, a parte de eso tu figura a cambiado, no pensé que fuera posible pero te volviste mas hermosa, además, cambiaste tu forma de vestir, eres toda una mujer.

Nami:-algo sonrojada-Eh….gracias Zoro.

Zoro: Además-tocándole el busto a Nami-te crecieron, jeje.

Nami. -aun sonrojada-¡Pervertido!

Zoro: Que no lo soy, solo lo dije para calmar la tensión, aunque es cierto.

Nami: Bueno, lamento, la confusion, pero Zorito debe esperar a la noche.

Zoro: Si bruja, dire que esto fue una pelea por la deuda ¿vale?

Nami: Vale-pensando-Pero que tonta fui, ya no te haré caso consciencia.

Zoro:-pensando-Si se puso asi por mirarla a ella misma, mejor que no sepa del recueentro con Perona, aunque no pasó nada.


	2. Libro

Este Fic es antes de que Merry muera.

En un día como cualquier otro en el Going Merry , Luffy Ussop y Choper no causaban ruido, Nami leía cerca de los naranjos junto a Robin, Zoro dormía en los naranjos, y Sanji cocinaba…¡PERO ESPERA, LUFFY, USSOP Y CHOPPER NO HACÍAN RUIDO!. La explicación no era tan difícil.

-Hace unos minutos-

Nami: Ya dejen de correr, parecen críos.

Chopper: Pero es divertido, tu también deberías intentar.

Luffy: Es cierto Nami.

Ussop: Hey Nami, que tal si me ayudas y tiramos a Luffy al agua jeje.

Nami: No sean críos-y volvió a seguir leyendo.

Luffy: Oi, ¿ahora que hacemos?

Chopper: ¿Y si pescamos?

Ussop y Luffy: Decidido, a pescar.

Y por eso estaban no estaban haciendo ruido, la tarde siguió normal, Sanji les llevo algo a las chicas, Zoro había despertao, y se feu a entrenar al lado de Nami y Robin, Luffy, Ussop y Chopper, por fin picaban, y todo les salía, bien hasta que volvió a picar en laña de Luffy:

Luffy: Ayuda Ussop este pez debe ser muy grande.

Choper:-viendo como Ussop y Luffy no podían- Zoro, Sanji ayuden a Luffy y Ussop.

Ya estaban los cuatro tirando, pero nada en eso Chopper también tiro y después de un esfuerzo de parte de los 5 el pez salió volando en frente de sus ojos, pero era un Rey Marino…

Ussop:-asustado-Ese rey marino nos va a aplastar.

Luffy: NOOOO, ahora entiendo por que cuando me fui de mi villa, creyeron que moriría joven.7

Sanji : Maldita sea.

Nami: AHHHHHHH, que alguien nos ayude.

Robin: Oh, parece que es nuestro fin.

Chopper: ¡Ussop SALVAMÉ!

Zoro: No sé por qué se alteran-salto y cortó al pez en rodajas, que por suerte no cayeron al barco-Ya ven que no pasa nada-viendo que Nami aún seguía asustada-Nami no te preocupes, si pasa algo, yo siempre te protegeré.

Nami:-sonrojada, pero ya no asustada-Gracias Zoro.

Ussop y Chopper: ¿A mi también me protegerás?

Zoro: Ustedes cuídense solos.

Ya en el día no pasaron mas cosas raras, al menos no raras raras. Ya en la hora de terminar la cena, y vuelve la acción.

Nami: Zoro ven- y avanza al pasillo.

Zoro: Claro

Nami: ¿De verdad me…protegerás?-esto último lo dijo sonrojada

Zoro: Pero claro-se acerca y susurra-no dejare que algo le pasa a la chica que me gusta.

Nami:-seguía sonrojada-Gracias, te quiero.

Zoro: Y yo a ti-la besa-y…no me quisieras recompensar.

Nami: Esta bien, te daré a elegir, te reduzco la deuda o … ya sabes.

Zoro:-sonriendo-igual me darás lo segundo.

Nami: Bueno es cierto.

Zoro: ¿Me reduces la deuda invisible?

Nami: ¿Cómo que invisible?

Zoro: Yo ya te la pague.

Nami: A ver, como si ya me la pagaste, ¿porque aún me das dinero, eh?

Zoro: Pues porque te gusta el dinero.

Nami: Ehh-su sonrojo volvió- pues gracias, entonces tu recompensa ya te la daré.

Zoro: Claro- la vuelve a besar.

Después de esto Nami fue a su cuarto a hacer un mapa que no había terminado y Zoro a seguir entrenando, ya se verían de nuevo en uno de los dos cuartos. Nami seguía con su mapa hasta que entró Robin.

Robin: Navegante-san, creo que le podría interesar este libro.

Nami:-mirando el libro- a ver dice: Como en…¡PERO QUEEEEEEEE! ¿¡ROBIN POR QUE ME DAS ESTE LIBRO!?

Robin: Porque lo podría poner en práctica.

Nami: ¿Pero como esperas que lo ponga en práctica?, si el libro se titula: Como entretenerse con tu novio(a) en cama.

Robin: Pues ya sabrá que más, hacer con espadachín-san.

Nami: ¡¿QUUEEEEEEEEEEE?¡

Robin: ¿Eh?-sonriendo-Acaso no es usted la mujer con quien espadachín-san hace ruido todas las noches.

Nami: ¿Eh?

Robin:-aun sonriendo-Si, se escucha, y mucho.

Nami: Que vergüenza.

Robin: Si es por el ruido, no se preocupe, me pongo unos audífonos cancela ruido en las noches. Además, se que es usted por que los vi besarse hace rato.

Nami: Eso…entonces…ehh…gracias por el libro…si que practicare con Zoro jejeje-al decir las últimas palabras, ya había sacado a la arqueóloga de su habitación.

Aunque todo había sido épicamente vergonzoso, ya sabía como recompensar a Zoro en la noche y sin más, comenzó a leer el nuevo libro.


	3. Anoche, y hoy

Era de día en el Thousand Sunny, pero nadie despertaba, ayer hubo una tremenda fiesta, ni Robin ni Zoro ni Nami aguantaron, aunque Zoro se empezaba a despertar.

Zoro:-bostezando-ahh…..

Zoro despertaba de una increíble noche, a su lado estaba Nami desnuda igual que el.

Zoro:-voltea- ¡NAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!-se cae de la cama.

Zoro:-Pensando- Que carajos estoy haciendo aquí desnudo con Nami, me va a matar-la vuelve a ver-un momento, ella tampoco tiene nada, no será que ´_anoche la hiciste buena_´ ¿ehh, anoche yo y ella? ´_lo hiciste con la chica de tus sueños, deberías estar feliz´ _no me mientas así, tu y yo sabemos que no me quiere, o no nos quiere, esto es tan confuso _´¿quiere que le refresque la memoria?_´ Si por favor tío ´_Pues que mal, yo tampoco me acuerdo, pero estoy seguro, que lo mejor sería volver ahí y dormir_´ Tienes razón…¿o tengo razón? Esto si que es raro ´_no ser porque haces tanto lio, si siempre has querido con ella_…_oye ¿sabías que las consciencias podemos hablar entre nosotros? ahora hablo con la de nuestra chica_´ ¿Y qué te dice? ´Dice: ¿por qué no vuelves aquí?, a ella le gusto ayer ´Entonces si paso…´¡PERO CLARO QUE PASO GILIPOLLAS!, ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonto y yo tan listo´ No te cachondees.

Zoro se volvió a meter en la cama y durmió abrazando a Nami. Al cabo de unos minutos Nami, despertó.

Nami:-bostezando- Ahhhh…-mira a Zoro, quien seguía abrazándola y se sonroja-¡ZOROOOOOOOOOOO!

Zoro:-despertando- Ahhhh no me despiertes asi…¡NAMIIIIIIIIIIII!

Nami: Vaya eso fue lento.

Zoro: Buenos días.

Nami: Un momento-se mira y lo mira- ¡AHHHHH ESTAMOS DESNUDOS!

Zoro:-pensando- ella tampoco sabe nada, debo fingir sorpresa. ¡AHHHH! .-pensando-vaya no se mentir.

Nami: Zoro…tu y yo anoche.

Zoro: Parece que si.

Nami: Pero no luces tan sorprendido.

Zoro: Es que recuerdo un poco de ayer, al menos cuando tu y yo…

Nami: Eh, Zoro, ¿Qué hacemos?

Zoro: Eh-pensando-No que le gustó lo de anoche ´_Perdón, te mentí para darte confianza, pero, ¿de verdad te tragaste esa mentira?_´ Pero claro, ¿porque iba a desconfiar de mí mismo? ´ya cálmate, dile que si quieres lo olviden todo, o a apuéstalo todo y declárate como un hombre´ Voy por la segunda.

Nami:-también pensando-Pero que paso ayer ´_Pues muchas cositas pervertidas_´ Ay no, seguro que dice que lo olvidemos todo y que fue un error ´_No te preocupes, no creo que te diga eso, es mas seguro se te declara_´ Bien que quisiera eso, pero sabemos como es Zoro, él no me corresponde.

Zoro: Pues es todo o nada ´_¡¿pero que declaración es esa?!_´

Nami: ¿Ehh?

Zoro: Quiero decir…ehh…para mi esto…no me arrepiento.

Nami: Pues…yo tampoco.

Zoro: -pensando- Aquí vamos todo o nada. Oye Nami, la verdad…yo te amo, por eso no me arrepiento de nada.

Nami:-pensando-¿Será posible?. Pues…ehh…yo también te amo.

Zoro: ´La hiciste buena campeón, nuestro siguiente objetivo es vencer a Mihawk´.

Zoro no esperó mas, y de frente la beso, Nami le correspondió al beso.

Nami:-pensando-NOS ESTAMOS BESANDO ´_por fin, se tardaban mucho_´.

Sin embargo todos tambien estaban despertando y el primero fue Luffy, quien despertó en el césped, y desde ahí vio un camino de ropa femenina, eran unos pantalones, una blusa, un sostén y una braga.

Luffy: ¿Eh?¿Adónde me guiara el camino, quizás Sanji lo logró por fin con alguien. Genial así le pediré comida.

Luffy empezó a seguir el camino hasta llegar a la puerta, y la abrió, interrumpiendo el beso de Zoro y Nami, que por suerte estaban tapados por las sábanas.

Luffy: Ey Zoro, Nami, ¿han visto a Sanji?...un momento…¡FELICIDADES ZORO, FINALMENTE LO LOGRASTE CON NAMI!

Zoro y Nami: ¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Luffy: Pues buscaba a Sanji, ¿lo han visto?

Zoro: No lo hemos visto, ¡ahora vete por favor tío, no interrumpas!

Luffy: A que iban a volver a hacerlo. No te preocupes, cerrare con llave-se fue y cierra la puerta con llave.

Nami: Que desgracia.

Zoro: Que vergonzoso.

Nami: Oye Zoro-pensando en lo que dijo Luffy-…¿Lo que dijiste fue en serio? De verdad tu me a…

Zoro: No lo dudes ni una vez, te amo.

Nami: Y entonces por que Luffy, dijo: Por fin lo lograste.

Zoro: Es que le conté una vez. Necesitaba decirle a alguien, y como nadie sospecharía, nadie le preguntaría a Luffy.

Nami: Bueno… y ahora que haremos.

Zoro: ¿Repetimos lo de anoche?

Nami: Ya…pero, me refiero a que les decimos a los demás sobre esto.

Zoro: Pues les decimos que estamos juntos ¿no?

Nami: Si pero ¿cómo?

Zoro: Déjame pensar…

Mientras en la cubierta Luffy seguía buscando a Sanji, y ya se habían encontrado con Ussop, en la cabeza del Sunny junto a Chopper, Robin en la biblioteca con un libro, Brook y Franky en el acuario y el taller respectivamente.

Luffy:-entra en la cocina-Por fin te encontré Sanji.

Sanji:-despertándose- Ahh…que hora es Luffy.

Luffy: Pues no sé. Pero no importa. Tengo hambre, desayunemos ya.

Sanji: Viendo el clima, podría ser hora de almorzar, iré a preguntarle a mi Nami-swan.

Luffy: Mejor pregúntale a Robin, Nami…eh…mejor pregúntale a Robin.

Sanji:-prendiéndose un cigarro-Luffy, ¿algo pasa con mi Nami?

Luffy:-silbando y mirando a otro lado- Yo no sé, pero puedo asegurarte de que no esta con Zoro en el cuarto de las chicas haciendo cositas.

Sanji:-se le cae el cigarro- ¡QUEEEEEEEE MARIMO Y NAMI QUEEEEEEEEEE!

Luffy: Ehhh, ay me delate yo mismo.

Sanji: Debo ir a impedirlo.

Luffy: Vas tarde, cuando entré, estaban empezando.

Sanji: -se cae- Voy matar a marimo cuando salga.

-Volviendo al cuarto de las chicas-

Zoro: Pues lo decimos y ya.

Nami: ¡Eso se te ocurrió durante tanto tiempo!

Zoro: Es que me distraje pensando en ti.

Nami:-sonrojada-Eh, bueno mejor nos cambiamos, y bajamos.

Zoro: No íbamos a hacer uno.

Nami: Quizá en la noche.

Zoro: Vamos uno rapidito.

Nami: Esta bien.

-Media hora después-

Nami:-respirando agitadamene-ahh…ahhh increíble.

Zoro: Pero yo…eh…aun no termino.

Nami: Pero si ya te corriste.

Zoro: Pero aun puedo volver a hacerlo.

Nami:-viendo a el Zorito de Zoro- ya veo, no sabia que se podía mas de una vez.

Zoro: Oye Nami, ¿acaso anoche era tu primera vez?

Nami: Era, algún problema.

Zoro: No, solo que entonces te confieso que también era la mía.

Nami: Pues mejor el haber empezar juntos jejeje.

Zoro: Claro, ahora sé, que solo yo te he tocado.

Nami: Pero ahora si hay que vestirse.

Zoro: Pero yo aun puedo.

Nami: Tu dijiste uno rapidito.

Zoro: Esta bien.

Nami:-buscando su ropa- Oye y mi ro….¡AHHHHH!

Zoro: ¿Qué pasó?

Nami: ¿Recuerdas que paso con mi ropa?

Ayer paso que. Zoro y Nami se estaban besando apasionadamente, se habían confesado, aunque al día siguiente lo olvidarían, en lo que iban al cuarto de las mujeres Zoro la desnudo en el camino.

Zoro: Perdón.

Nami: Vistete de una vez-abriendo el armario-que suerte que aquí tengo mas ropa., apurate y tráeme mi ropa.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

Robin: ¿Navegante se puede pasar?¿O siguen desnudos?¿O los interrumpí?

Nami: Espera a que Zoro se cambie.

Zoro: Oye Robin, ya que estas afuera, podías traer la ropa de Nami.

Robin: A eso venía, se la dejo en la puerta.

Nami: Gracias.

Abrió la puerta unos segundos, tomó su ropa y cerro rápido. Ya terminaron de cambiarse y se vieron con la sorpresa de que eran las 3 de la tarde.

Nami: Voy a ver el rumbo Zoro.

Zoro: Pues yo voy a entrenar.

Luffy: Esperen chicos, Zoro, tenemos que hacer reunión.

Nami: Para que.

Luffy: Ya les diré, a la cocina, ahora.

Zoro: Esta bien.

En lo que entraron en la cocina, vieron como el resto de sus nakamas ya estaba ahí.

Luffy: Muy bien empecemos.

Nami: ¿Cual es la urgencia Luffy?

Luffy: Aclarar las cosas, escuchen todos, Zoro y Nami están juntos. Ahora si, acabó la reunión.

Todos, menos Robin y Brook: ¡ESO NO ES UNA REUNIÓN IDIOTA, SOLO ES UN ANUNCIO!

Sanji:-prendiendo un cigarro- Escucha atentamente marimo, si tocas a Nami te mató ¿entendiste?

Zoro: Muy tarde, ayer y hoy ya la toqué-Nami se sonrojo.

Sanji: ¡NOOOOOOO Ya me lo temía yo! Entonces, si la haces sufrir te mato marimo.

Zoro: Eso no pasará ´_si la haces sufrir, el que te mata seré yo_´.

Brook: Zoro-san, venga por favor-una vez Zoro se acerca-¿De que color son las bragas de Nami-san?

Zoro le susurra algo, que al parecer asustó a Brook.

Ussop y Franky: ¿Que te dijo?

Brook: Que si vuelvo a preguntarle eso a él o a Nami, me arrancara el cráneo y lo tirara al mar.

Todos rieron, aunque Chopper no entendió eso de tocar, pero mejor ¿no?


	4. Celos sin fundamento

Este fic es continuación de al lado.

Realmente maldecía Luffy, era su capitan y el siempre le sera leal, PERO POR QUE CARAJOS TUVO QUE HACER ESO-Esos eran los pensamientos de Zoro en lo que se dirigia a la cubierta, a dormir de noche.

-Una media hora antes-

Todos estaban cenando, hace un par de días celebraron que Zoro y Nami habian contado lo suyo.

Luffy: ¡QUE DELICIOSO SANJI, ESTA VEZ SI QUE TE LUCES!

Ussop: Aunque a veces sea un pesado, es el mejor cocinero.

Zoro: Si que te salio bien cocinero pervertido.

Franky: Tu comida esta mas SUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEER que de costumbre.

Brook: Con esta delicia podría morir en paz, aunque ya estoy muerto Yohohoho.

Chopper: Sanji eres el mejor cocinero.

Sanji: Por favo no mas halagos en serio.

Sanji realmente estaba disgustado, todos esos halagos por las recetas del reino Kamabakka, todos lo adulaban por esa comida que preparo, esa que vino del infierno travesti.

Luffy: Bueno, dejando la comida de un lado. Todos deberíamos decirnos, a que isla nos envió Kuma.

Sanji realmente se iba a avergonzar mucho al contarlo. Obviamente debia omitir la parte en la que se convirtió en travesti. Aunque otro disgustado era Zoro, si Nami se enteraba de que estuvo dos años siendo curado por Perona.

Luffy: Primero yo estuve en la isla de las mujeres, donde conoci a Hancock, y ella me ayudo a ir a Impel Down. Ahora es turno de Brook.

Brook: Pues no recuerdo donde cai, pero todos pensaron que yo era Satanas, y despues me secuestraron para mostrarme en un show, donde todos me adoraron y perfeccione mi musica.

Luffy: Ahora Franky.

Franky: Yo en una isla de invierno, me encotre con un niño, su padre y un perro robot, ademas vi el laboratorio de Vegapunk.

Luffy: Ahora Robin.

Robin: Yo me encontre en un puente del East Blue, y me encontre con la armada revolucionaria, y conocí a tu padre Dragon.

Todos: ¡INCREIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Luffy: Chopper, ahora tu.

Chopper: Yo en la isla de los pajaros, donde conoci a una tribu que me enseño mucho de medicina.

Luffy: Ahora Sanji.

Sanji:...

Luffy: Ya dilo.

Sanji:...

En eso sonó el Den Den Mushi (o caracolofono en la traduccion española).

Ussop: ¿Pero quien será?

Luffy:¿Teniamos un Den Den Mushi?

Nami: Luffy contesta tu.

Luffy: Esta bien-se para para responder-¿Si, quien habla?

Ivankov: Mugiwara-boy, me alegro de escucharte.

Luffy: Iva-chan, que sorpresa, ¿como tienes mi numero?

Sqnji no podia evitar sentir panico, si ese travesti les decia de su transformacion, que logró revertir, seria tan humillante.

Ivankov: Tu amiga Robin, se lo dio a tu padre, y el me lo dio.

Luffy: ¿Bueno y entonces para que llamabas?

Ivankov: Venia a preguntarte, como es tu amigo Sanji.

Luffy: ¿Y eso por que?

Ivankov: Es que cuando llegue a mi reino, me encontré con el, y lo estuvimos entrenando durante dos años, ademas la reina suplente me conto que se transformó en travesti un tiempo.

Luffy: Sanji, ¿Kuma te envió al reino Kamabakka?

Sanji: -con cara de perrito magollado- Si.

Todos: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Ivankov: Bueno, solo queria comprobar si ese Sanji era tu nakama, o entrenamos a un desconocido, adios Mugiwara-boy, Inazuma manda saludos.

Luffy: Asi que Sanji, estuviste en Kamabakka.

Zoro: Y estuviste en el otro equipo.

Nami: Y te entrenaron okamas.

Sanji: Si, si y si.

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ A.

Luffy: Bueno continuemos, Ussop.

Ussop: Yo cai en el archipiélago Bewon, donde entrene arduamente, peleando contra monstruos, escalando montañas, venciendo dinosaurios, evitando ser comido por plantas carnivoras asesinas, y con ayuda de un tipo llamado Heracles-lo de ayuda lo dijo en susurro inaudible.

Luffy: Nami, sigues.

Nami: Cai en una isla del cielo, donde unos ancianos me enseñaron sobre el clima.

Luffy: Zoro, sigues.

Zork: Ehh, bueno...

Zoro no sabia mentir, menos en frente de tanta gente, solo tenia que evitar mencionar a Perona, pero ¿como?

Zoro: Me cai en las ruinas de una ciudad, donde fui curado...por nadie, y pelie contra unos babuinos, que imitaban las tecnicas de un humano, y vivi en un castillo, aunque era en realidad la casa de Mihawk...

TODOS: ¡MIHAWK!

Franky: Si te encontraste con el, ¿como es que estas vivo?

Zoro: Mihawk no me mato, por que no le reté a un duelo. Ademas, cuando me entere de 3D2Y, le pedi ser mi maestro, y acepto.

Todos: ¡TE ENTRENO MIHAWK!

Ussop: Y pensar que casi te mata en ek Baratie.

Luffy: Y pensar que me quiso matar en marineford, oye Zoro...eso de de que tu te curaste solo no me lo creo, dinos ¿ quien te curó?

Zoro: Ehhh...Mihawk.

Luffy: No vino Mihawk despues.

Zoro: Eh,...si.

Sanji: Acaso tambien conociste okamas.

Zoro: No, sino que...

Luffy: Zoro no me hagas desconfiar de ti, dimelo, es una orden-dijo serio.

Zoro: Esta bien, cuando desperte me habia curado la chica fantasma de Thriller Bark, Perona. Y durante los dos años estuvo curandome despues de cada dia de entrenamiento, y viviamos juntos.

Nami: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Zoro: Peri no paso nada con ell...-Nami se habia ido echando humo.

Luffy: Eh...Zoro.

Zoro: -molesto y con cara de demonio- Gracias Luffy-y se fue en busca de Nami.

Zoro: -desde la puerta- Nami, abreme, te juro que no paso nada.

Nami: No me jodas'_ese idiota te engaño fijo' _maldito infiel, como pudiste hacerme eso.

Zoro: ¡Pero que no hice nada mujer!

Nami:'_te miente, te miente, es un maldito, no lo perdones' _ ya no me molestes mas idiota.

Zoro:-ya enojandose- bien, no me creas, pero dejame entrar para dormir.

Nami: '_ves como te habla, el se revolco por dos años con esa chica, y tu con unos viejos'_ No, tu te duermes afuera.

Zoro: No me ire al nido del cuervo.

Nami: No, tienes prohibido ir ahi tambien.

Zoro: Ahh, estas loca mujer.

-Fin del Flashback-

En eso se encontró con el resto de sus nakamas.

Sanji: Que mala suerte ¿no Marimo?

Zoro: No jodas ahora, okama.

Luffy: Lo siento Zoro.

Ussop: De verdad no pasó na...-no pudo interrumpi por un folpe de Zoro,

Zoro: ¿De verdad crees que yo le sería infiel?, yo amo a esa loca.

Ussop: Perdon.

Robin: Intentaré hablar con la navegante, pero no le prometo nada.

Zoro: Gracias Robin.

Ya era medianoche, Zoro dormía en la cubierta, bueno, en realidad no podía dormir, no sabia por que. Pero estar peleado con Nami no lo dejaba dormir, queria estar con ella, besarla, abrazarla, como todas las noches.

Oro:-pensando- Joder, si que la amo, ahora que haré, es como cuando estaba celosa de Robin '_seguro que su consciencia le mete esrupidas ideas en la cabeza' _¿ella tambien hablacon su consciencia? '_pues claro, tu no eres el unico loco que habla consigo mismo'._

Mientras pensaba no noto que cierta persona se acercaba.

Nami: ¿Zoro estas despierto?

Zoro no se movió, no queria otro grito.

Nami: -suspiró-Mejor si estas dormido...Lo siento.

Zoro: Yo jamas te engañaría.

Nami: Lo se.

Zoro:-se voltea- ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinion?

Nami: No podia dormir, no puedo si tu no estas conmigo.

Zoro: Yo tampoco podia dormir.

Nami: No debi, hacerle caso a mi conscienxia, y a los celos.

Zoro:'_ves que todo el mundo habla con su consciencia' _ Bueno, te perdono.

Nami: Por favor vamos al cuarto.

Zoro: Claro Nami.

-Una vez en el cuarto, echados en la cama-

Nami: Zoro te amo.

Zoro: Y yo a ti.

Nami: No me dejes por favor.

Zoro: No soy idiota como para dejarte-la abraza.

Minutos despues durmieron, abrazados, ahora que estaban juntos podian dormir tranquilos.

Ese día, quiza Nami se habia vuelto loquita, pero estaba tan vulnerable, pero Zoro estaba ahi para protegerla...de ella misma.


	5. Crema solar

Los Sombrero de paja, llegaron a una isla de verano, todos estaban divirtiendose en la playa, Franky y Robin hablaban en una pequeña mesa, Sanji asaba unas deliciosas brochetas, Nami tomaba el sol recostada en la arena, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper y Brook jugaban a orillas del mar, y Zoro dormia en la sombra de una palmera, bueno enrealidad no dormía pensaba en cierta pelirroja.

Zoro:-pensando-¿Se puede saber por que me esta pasando esto? Mi unico objetivo es vencer a Mihawk, pero por que cuando la veo...Ahh joder, me entrene arduamente en espiritu para que esto no pase, jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer. ¿Por que a mi?¿por que con ella? de todas las mujeres que he conocido por que con ella siento...Agh, ni siquiera se que es, no es odio, es como amistad, no es como nakama, no es...'_es amor gilipollas' _callate tio, no interfieras, yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella, no de ella, es mi nakama. Además me odia, mierda, mierda, mierda. '_Ya deja de negarlo, te gusta, la amas punto final puto' _¿me dijiste puto? ¿sabes que somos el mismo? ¿no?_- 'Agh, joder me contagie tu estupidez' _Bueno, lo admito, me enamoré, pero joder, que no te correspondan es horrible.

Nami:-pensando-Ah, que despejado, que paz, es casi perfecto '_para que sea perfecto falta Zoro ¿no?' _Pues claro...mmm, ya se.

Nami se acerca a Zoro.

Nami: Zoro, Zoro despierta, Zoro, Zorito.

Zoro: -medio sonrojado-¡¿Zorito?!

Nami:-sonriendo-Zoro me ¿podrías echar crema solar?

Zoro: Ah...si.

Nami: Pues ven-y lo guió hasta una parte muy alejada de todos.

Zoro: ¿Por que estamos aqui?

Nami: -aun sonriendo- Pues para que me heches la crema solar tontin.

Zoro:-pensando- Primero Zorito y ahora tontin '_wow, al parecer si nos corresponde, que suerte' _. Oye Nami, eh...recuestate para echarte la crema.

Nami: Claro...Zorito.

Zoro: -notando un dolor en su entrepierna, pensando- Joder, casi nunca se para, ¿por que ahora?¿por que ella me vuelve tan loco?

Nami: -pensando- Wow, se le paro, mi plan esta funcionando, aunque no nos declaremos, creo que al menos habrá diversion.

Zoro: Oi Nami ya acuestate.

Nami se acosto de espaldas y se desato la parte de arriba del bikini, y Zoro, con un poco de miedo, empezo a echarle la crema, Nami gimio al sentir el contacto.

Zoro: ¿Que fue eso?

Nami: Nada, solo sigue.

Zoro siguio, se estaba controlando, pero...

Nami: Zoro, creo que se como podrías reducir tu deuda.

Zoro: ¿Cómo?

Nami: Hazme un masaje.

Zoro: ¡¿EHHHH?!

Nami: ¿No sabes? Lastima.

Zoro: Si se.

Empezo a masajearla, Nami no podia evitar dar pequeños gemidos que a Zoro lo estaban matando, tenia que controlarse, no podia hacerla suya asi de por si, pero Nami lo sacaba de sus casillas, en eso fijo la vista por unos momentos en el culo de la chica, y vio que estaba algo mojado.

Zoro: Nami, ¿estas mojada?

Nami:-se voltea quedando cara a cara, con una sonrisa travieza-Es que me excite.

Zoro: Perdon por lo que voy a hacer.

Sin mas, la beso apasionadamente, ella correspondiendo, ella empujandose frente a el, Zoro ya no habia podido aguantar mas cuando Nami volteo, Dios que cuerpo, pensaba Zoro.

Finalmente se corto el beso por la falta de aire, al menos para Nami, pero Zoro siguio besandola, solo que en el cuello y fue bajando hasta sus pezones, lamio y lamio, arrancando gemidos de la navegante. Nami no pudo evitar tener un orgasmo, Zoro se dio cuenta dejo de lamer y le quito las bragas, y empezo a jugar con su sexo, aunque vio lo estrecho que era..

Zoro: Vaya, que estrecho, Nami hace cuanto tu...ya sabes.

Nami: No te asustes...contando esta, ya va una vez.

Zoro:-pensando- ¿Como es posible que siendo tan hermosa sea virgen?'_Nosotros tambien lo somos recuerda'._

Zoro: Bueno Nami, voy a empezar, asi que resiste.

Nami: ¡Esperaaaaaa!Tuve un orgasmo por tu culpa, ahora yo debo darte uno.

Zoro: Ehh...bueno Nami cuando quieras empi...-Nami le bajo el pantalon y empezo a chupar- ¡Ahh, mierda si!

Nami siguio chupando, ella estaba segura de que lo hacia bien, al fin y al cabo Zoro gemia de vez en cuando. Luego de unos minutos el se corrio.

Nami: ¿Que tal estuve?

Zoro: Muy bien...aunque no sabria decirte, tambien es mi primera vez.

Nami: Genial, bueno ahora seguimos con lo que ibas a ...

Zoro empezo a penetrarla, una vez dentro, dio un suave empujon, que mas que dolor, solo le dio placer a ambos, quienes tenian una cara feliz y boba, Zoro rapidamente y sin piedad dio rapidas y fuertes embestidas, eran bruscas como el, sin embargo, asi lo queria Nami, duro (eso si que sono pervertido). Las embestidas no evitaban que los dos gimieran cada cierto tiempo el nombre del otro, hasta que al final se corrieron al unisono.

Nami: Ahh...ah...ah, eso fue, wow.

Zoro: No tengo palabras para describirlo.

Nami: Exacto.

Zoro y Nami estaban recostados mirando el cielo, un poco cansados por lo que acababan de hacer, hasta que Zoro habló.

Zoro: Nami, despues de lo que acaba de pasar, tengo que decirte algo.

Nami:-pensando- Yo tambien te amo '_pero que narices estas diciendo, el no se te ha declarado' _. Pues dimelo Zorito.

Zoro: Eh...pues como lo digo, ah...de todas las mujeres que he conocido, tu eres la unica que me excita...

Nami: Eso supongo que fue un cumplido.

Zoro: No me malinterpretes, es que la razon de eso, ya la tengo clara...Nami...yo...yo...joder que dificil...Nami te amo locamente.

Nami:-casi llorando de felicidad, se lanzo a abrazarlo- ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO ZORO!

Mientras con el resto.

Franky: Chicos, tenemos un SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER anuncio que hacer.

Robin: Franky y yo somos pareja.

Todos: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Sanji: Pero se suponia que mi Robinceta y mi Namicilla me aman a mi, al menos aun tengo a Nami.

Chopper: ¿Por cierto donde estan ella y Zoro?

Ussop: No los he visto desde casi una hora.

Luffy: Yo tampoco se, oe Sanji, ya acabaste ¿no? ¡SIRVEEEEEEEEME QUE ME MUERO DE HAAAAAAMBRE!

Sanji: No te serviré hasta que venga mi Namicilla, aunque, ¿Como me olvide de mi Namicilla por casi una hora? Robin-chwan, ¿tu la viste?

Robin: Los dos se fueron hace 56 minutos.

Todos: ¡INCREIIIIIIBLE, SE SABE EL TIEMPO EXACTO!

Luffy: Entonces...Brook, ¿podrias buscarlos?

Brook: Claro Luffy-san.

Mientras Zoro y Nami, ya se estaban vistiendo.

Zoro: Bueno, esta relacion, ¿lo decimos?

Nami: Todavia no.

Zoro: Claro-le da un beso.

Nami: Oye Zoro.

Zoro: ¿Eh?

Nami: No terminaste de masajearme.

Zoro: Pues sigamos con eso.

Zoro empezo a masajearla, Nami no pudo evitar volver a gemir, Brook a lo lejos no pudo evitar escucharlos, y los encontró.

Brook: Yohohoho aqui estan.

Zoro y Nami: ¡BROOOOOOOK!

Brook: Gomen, parece que interrumpi algo.

Nami: No interrumpiste nada, ¿que pasa?

Brook: Sanji-san ya acabo con las brochetas, pero no nos dara de comer hasta que usted venga.

Nami: Dile, que les sirva, yo ire mas tarde.

Brook: Claro...Zoro-san, que envidia Yohohoho-se fue.

Zoro: Estoy seguro de que se dio cuenta.

Nami: Bueno, tendremos que anunciarlo mas tarde.

Zoro: Mientras...¿quieres seguir?

Nami: Por supuesto.

Zoro: Sabes, ¿podrias pagarme diferente, en vez de dinero?

Nami: -con una sonrisa travieza-¿Enserio, como?

Zoro: Que tal en la noche, en el nido del cuervo.

Nami: Ahí estaré.


	6. Momento Especial

Este fic, lo escribió una amiga mía, Raquel, que no tiene cuenta aquí, para mala suerte.

Era nada mas y nada menos que la Navidad, bueno, en realidad faltaban 12 horas, pero el espíritu en el ´Rostro de la Nueva Era´ ya había empezado desde el inicio del día. Ayer llegaron a una isla, y ni siquiera habían bases de la Marina ahí, así que las compras no pararon, el Thousand Sunny estaba decorado por Navidad, hasta la bodega. Sanji había salido para comprar ingredientes y especias, Luffy para comer, Chopper por medicinas, Robin y Nami a comprar libros , Franky y Ussop por herramientas , Aunque Brook y Zoro se quedaron a vigilar.

Brook:-haciendo el ángulo de 40°- 40°

Zoro: -algo distraído pensando en quien sabe que-¿Puedes llegar a 35°?

Brook:-Intentando- 35 – se cae- el ángulo de 35° aún es muy difícil, y el de 25 seguro me mata….aunque ya estoy muerto Yohohoho.

Zoro:…

Brook: Zoro-san, ¿en qué piensa?

Zoro:…

Brook: Zoro-san, Zoro-san, Zoro-san hágame caso o me tiro al mar.

Zoro: Ah…¿qué pasa?

Brook: ¿En que está pensando?

Zoro: En los regalos.

Brook: ¿Todavía no compra nada? Todos compramos ayer.

Zoro: Es que yo no tengo el dinero para comprar, ya sabes que Nami siempre me quita cada Beri.

Brook: Ese será un problema, pero debe tener dinero escondido ¿no?

Zoro: Le entrego cada Beri que tengo, cuando obtengo algo.

Brook: ¿Pero por qué todo?

Zoro: Porque le encanta el dinero, además es una deuda.

Brook: Que considerado es, le da cada Beri por su felicidad.

Zoro: ¡QUEEEEE! Yo cuando dije eso.

Brook: Y parece que no solo es consideración.

Zoro: ¿Qué insinúas?

Brook: Nada nada-pensando-Y pensar que todos los días están discutiendo….aunque recuerdo que el roce hace cariño Yohohoho.

Zoro: Mejor voy a salir, veré si obtengo un trabajo.

Brook: ¿De verdad va a trabajar?

Zoro:-pensando-tengo que idear una excusa.

Brook: Zoro-san…

Zoro: Es que ustedes son mis nakamas.

Brook: Me compraría una flauta por favor.

Zoro se fue del Sunny y llego al pueblo al cabo de una hora (es que se perdió), una vez allí.

Zoro: Haber como consigo dinero ahora

Sale una persona a hablarle

Señor: Hey joven ¿necesita dinero verdad?

Zoro: Si.

Señor: Pues le doy esto-le entrega un anuncio-en 10 minutos empieza.

Zoro:-leyendo el cartel-Lucha libre contra el campeón, derrótelo y gane tres mil beris, precio de inscripción 200 beris, ehh señor ¿me prestaría 200 beris?

Señor: Claro, es más, apostaré por usted, seguro que gana.

Zoro: Gracias.

Zoro entró en un ring, desarmado, iba tener que usar el estilo sin espada, al cabo de medio minuto, la pelea con su oponente, que había sido 10 veces campeón, estaba en el suelo noqueado.

Arbitro: No me lo creo, este tío podría ser uno de la peor generación, y perdió así como así, quiero decir, ¡K.O, Roronoa gana por K.O!

Señor: WOW, de verdad lo venció, debí apostar por el joder.

Zoro: Ejem ejem, los 3 mil por favor.

Arbitro: Si tome tome-le entrega el dinero.

Zoro: Gracias, ey señor-le da 200 beris- gracias.

Señor: De nada de nada.

Zoro fue a comprar unas cosas, una sartén de calidad para Sanji, un libro para Chopper, otro para Robin y unas herramientas para Franky y Usopp, y una flauta para Brook. Pero ahí se le acabó el dinero.

Zoro: Joder, ahora como obtengo mas-lee un letrero en un extraño puesto-Se paga cada 2 mil beris a muchachos fuertes., hmm…mejor veo ahí.

Zoro entra en el establecimiento, habían dos mujeres sentadas conversando, una estaba cerca a otra puerta y la otra en un sofá y tenía una cámara.

Mujer 1: Señor…guau, con usted trabajaremos bien.

Mujer 2: Por favor no cobre mas.

Zoro: ¿De que trata este empleo?

Mujer 1: ¿Es que no leyó el letrero?

Zoro: Si lo leí, pero no decía para que era.

Mujer 2: Bueno, no sé si se dio cuenta, para esto es un estudio de fotografía.

Mujer 1: Así es, las fotos son publicadas en revistas, mire-le enseña una con una mujer desnuda en portada.

Zoro: ¡Ehh!, para eso es-pensando- Yo ni loco, me voy de aqui ´_Joder tío, necesitamos el empleo, 2 mil beris cada foto´ _pero será humillante ´_hazlo por ella´ _ah joder, esta bien, solo porque aún no le compro nada a ella.

Mujer 1: Señor, ¿empezamos ya?

Zoro: Si ya.

Después de esa humillación, Zoro ya tenía todo, había comprado un raro pez de sabor exquisito para Luffy, y un collar con una esmeralda para Nami.

Zoro: Buena ya esta-ve el Sunny en frente- hmm-pensando- ´_espera tío, como le compraste un collar a ella, si ustedes no son nada´ _Verdad, joder joder joder mierda mierda mierda ´_Ya se, decimos que es para Robin´ _No se mentir, además creerían que me gusta ella ´_Entonces asegúrate de darle el regalo, cuando estemos solos tú, Nami y yo´._

Nami apareció detrás de el, junto con Robin.

Nami: ¡Heyyy Zoro!

Zoro: Nami.

Nami: Oye, eh…-se enojo- ¡Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso imbécil!-le da un cascarrón.

Zoro: ¿Hacer que?

Robin: Pues…promover la pornografía-le muestra la revista ya publicada con el en portada en ropa interior.

Zoro: ¡Ehh…ya la publicaron!

Robin: Cuando salíamos de una librería, vimos un tumulto de mujeres que querían esta revista.

Nami: ¡Por qué hiciste eso idiota!

Zoro: Necesitaba dinero.

Robin se adelantó dejando a los dos, aunque paso inadvertida.

Nami: Si necesitabas dinero para reparar una espada me lo podías pedir.

Zoro: No era para eso, yo necesitaba para…-le muestra las bolsas- Feliz Navidad.

Nami: Ehh…aun faltan 4 horas.

Zoro: Perdón por hacer eso, aunque ¿por qué te molestaste tanto?

Nami: ¿Quien esta molesta?-sonrojada- Eh, yo me voy.

Zoro: Espera Nami.

Nami: ¿Que?

Zoro: ¿Me das la revista?

Nami:-se vuelve a sonrojar- Ah, la revista claro toma toma.

Zoro: Espera, toma-le entrega 250 beris.

Nami: ¿Y esto?

Zoro: Me sobró del trabajo este.

Nami: Ah…sabes que dame…dame la…da…me…dame la revista.

Zoro:-sorprendido-¿Por qué?

Nami: Eso no te importa-toma la revista y se va al Sunny.

Zoro:-pensando-No será que...´_te desea´_ no, ahí deben haber mas personas en esa revista ´_joder es cierto´_.

Ya faltaban unos minutos para las 12, Luffy ya se había comido el pez de Zoro, que definió como: ¡Geniaaaaaaaal, Sanji regálame uno igual!. Aunque este fue el único regalo entregado.

Luffy: Que ansias…Ussop ¿Cuánto falta?

Ussop: Solo 4 minutos.

Chopper: Esto es tan emocionante.

Nami: Mucho-pensando-Zoro, ya se lo que siento, quiero a este hombre.

Nami veía nada más y nada menos que la revista, que en realidad solo tenía fotos de Zoro, claramente la estaba viendo a escondidas, tenía otro libro encima que tapaba la revista, solo Robin se dio cuenta, pero Franky paso cerca de ahí y…

Franky: SUUUUUUUUUPER, ya tenemos 4 hentais en este barco.

Todos: ¿4?

Franky: Asi es, yo, Sanji, Brook y Nami.

Todos: ¡¿NAMI?!

Nami:-bajando el libro con la revista, dejándola un poco descubierta por accidente- ¿Yo?

Franky: Asi es, nuestra navegante se muere por el espadachín. Si no me creen miren el libro que esta viendo.

Luffy: A ver-estira su cuello y mira la revista- Wow es cierto, Nami es una pervertida.

Sanji: ¡¿Queeeeeeee?! Mi Namicilla…

Zoro, Ussop y Chopper: Nami…

Robin: La descubrieron navegante.

Brook: Yohohoho.

Ussop: Un minuto para navidad.

Nami: Esperen, esto es culpa de Zoro, miren-les muestra la revista.

Todos: ¡Ahhhhh!

Sanji: Marimo…

Zoro:…

Todos: ¡Nami y Zoro son pervertidos!

Zoro y Nami: Ehh…-ven la hora- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Todos: ¿Eh?...¡ES CIERTO, FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Luffy: Esperen, yo tenía que esperar hasta las 12, pero Nami ya tenía su regalo.

Nami: ¡Este no es mi regalo!-le da un cascarrón- torpe -pensando- aunque no me molestaría que lo sea ´_que pervertida te vuelves a veces´_.

Chopper y Ussop: Pues démonos los regalos ya ¿no?

Todos: Si si mejor.

Empezaron a darse los regalos, aunque Nami no había recibido algo de parte de Zoro, asi que se lo llevo para hablarle en privado.

Nami:-triste-Zoro…

Zoro: Eh Nami, yo qu…

Nami:-Muy triste- ¿Es que no me quieres?

Zoro: ¿Eh?

Nami:-MUY MUY triste- A todos excepto a mi, les diste su regalo, y muy bonitos, pero a mi…

Zoro: Nami, yo te quiero dar tu regalo, pero en privado.

Nami: Pero ya estamos en privado.

Zoro: Por eso…cierra los ojos.

Nami: Esta bien-cierra los ojos y siente como hay algo en su cuello- que es...-lo ve y se pone feliz- Zoro tu…

Zoro: Nami, feliz navidad…una cosa más, yo…te quiero y mucho.

Nami: Zoro…yo también te quiero.

Y se dieron un beso dulce, que todos vieron ocultos por ahí.

Sanji: Si el marimo la hace sufrir…

Luffy: No seas tonto, Zoro no hará eso.

Brook, Franky, Chopper y Ussop: Ya decía yo que el roce hace cariño.

Chopper: Deberíamos ir a felicitarlos.

Robin: No doctor-san, déjelos es su momento especial.

* * *

Mini glosario:

El Rostro de la Nueva Era: Es como se conoce a los Mugiwara.

La peor Generación: Así también se les llama a las 11 Supernovas.

Supernovas: Piratas novatos con más de cien millones de recompensa, aunque ya no son novatos.

Hentai: Pervertido(a).


	7. Correspondidos

Nami acababa de entrar diciendo un buenos días, pero Zoro la miro, ni con odio ni con enfado, era algo como cariño.

Nami no podia evitarlo, cada vez que el la veia asi no podia evitar sentir esa descarga electrica en la espalda, era horrible, de todos los hombres de la tripulación, el la hacia sentir de una manera tan rara. Jamas en su vida le habia pasado algo asi, y peor, no sabia que era. Recordaba el primer momento en que lo vio -Dios que tio, penso cuando la salvo de tres hombres de Buggy- sin embargo dejando estos recuerdos, ella no sabia por que, pero tenia un deseo hacia el, pero aun podia controlarse.

Zoro seguia conteniendose, realmente queria empezar a besarla, abrazarla, quererla, amarala, pero no podía, ellos dos solo eran nakamas. No sabia como, pero desde que la vio, algo le decia '_protegela_' despues cambio a '_seducelá' _aunque el jamas hizo eso, luego despues de los acontecimientos contra Arlong, decia '_quierela, apoyalá, amalá',_ el tampoco podia hacer eso, entonces que haria.

Todos se encontraban desayunando, Luffy le intentaba robar comida a Chopper y a Ussop, Zoro ayudaba a estos dos a no perder comida, Robin solo veia la escena a la vez que comia, Sanji bailaba en lo que decia Nami-swaaaaaaan, esta ùltima no le hacia caso, solo comía mirando discretamente la escena de la comida, pero un poco mas al peliverde.

Sanji: Nami-swaaaaaaan.

Zoro: Ya callate tio.

Luffy: Si ya calla.

Chopper y Ussop: No es divertido defenderse de Luffy si tu estas gritando asi.

Nami: Perdon es mi culpa, le di un beso en la mejilla, y se volvio loco.

Zoro: Eso demuestra lo necesitado que esta de una chica.

Sanji: ¿Que insinuas marimo?

Zoro: No insinuo nada, solo lo dije de forma...discreta.

Robin: Espadachín-san estaba tratando de decir pervertido ¿no es asi?

Zoro: Exactamente.

Sanji: ¿A quien llamas pervertido marimo?

Zoro: Pues no va a ser a Chopper, el unico pervertido en el barco eres tu, es la verdad.

Luffy, Ussop y Chopper: Si es la verdad

Sanji: -pateando al trio- Ustedes a callar.

Nami: Zoro tiene razon.

Todos:¿...?

Nami: ¿Que?

Robin: Usted nunca esta de acuerdo con espadachín-san.

Zoro: Pues me alegro -le da la mano a Nami- es un comienzo ¿no?

Nami: Si es un comienzo - y las chocan.

Sanji: ¿Nami-swan por que crees que soy un pervertido?

Zoro: Oe tio no puedes dejar decirle swan.

Sanji: No algun problema.

Nami: Pues la respuesta es simple, siempre andas detras de cualquier chica y aunque nunca obtienes a una eres un mujeriego.

Sanji: -se cae- Nami-swan cree que soy un pervertido, al menos me queda Robin-chwan.

Nami: Ahi esta, mujeriego.

Robin: Al menos nos atiende bien.

Ussoo: Diganlo por ustedes.

Al acabar de comer Nami fue a hacer una mapa, my despues fue a tomar el sol al lado de Zoro, mientras este entrenaba, Luffy, Chopper y Ussop jugaban a pillados, Sanji cocinaba, y Robin estaba en la biblioteca.

Nami estaba viendo como el mar se movia, pero desvio su mirada a otro movimiento, veia como Zoro alzaba unas enormes pesas, ella seguia viendolo, controlandose de no ir con el y besarlo y pedirle que hagan esto y aquello, pero todo cambió cuando le cayo una gota de sudor a Zoro.

Nami tuvo que voltear rapidamente y casi se hecha agua a la cara para evitar hacer alguna locura.

Para Zoro esto no paso desapercibido y se acercó a ella, estaba preocupado, le gustaba que ella le miré, pero esa reacción no la entendió.

Zoro: ¿Nami estas bien?

Nami: -Intentando controlarse- Si claro no pasó nada.

Zoro: Bueno...entonces...ya puedes seguir mirandome que voy a entrenar.

Nami: -sonrojada- ¿Te diste cuenta?

Zoro: Si, pero...no te preocupes, me gusta eso.

Nami: Ehh, pues, Zoro ven un momento -se para y lleva a Zoro hasta el cuarto de chicas.

Zoro: ¿Pasa algo?

Nami: Dijiste que te gustaba que te mire.

Nami habia dejado de controlarse, iba a hacer algo digno de decirse pervertida.

Zoro: -medio rojo- Bueno...es que,..

Nami: Estoy segura de que no mentiste, tu nunca lo haces, asi que...

Zoro: Asi que...

Nami: -se acerca al oido de Zoro y susurra- ¿Quisieras besarme?

Zoro se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos, calculo varias respuestas en tan solo un segundo, decidio decir...

Zoro: Antes de eso dos preguntas, no te enojes, primero ¿has tomado? Y ¿lo dices en serio?

Nami: No y si, pero en serio si.

Zoro la besó, fue un beso apasionado, aunque tambien habia un poco de amor de parte de Zoro, siguieron besandose hasta que Nami inconscientemente empezo a poner su mano en la entrepierna del espadachín. Zoro la separó.

Zoro: ¿Que crees que haces?

Nami: Perdon, fue inconscientemente. Aunque Zoro te tengo una propuesta.

Claramente iba a hacer una locura aun mayor.

Zoro: Te escucho.

Nami: Hoy me toca vigilancia, asi que que tal si me acompañas y...y...

Zoro: Y...-dijo algo preocupado, no queria esc6char lo que pensaba que ella dirìa.

Nami: Y lo hacemos.

Zoro: -pensando- Jodeeeeeeer, tengo que encontrar la manera de decir no.

Nami: -recobrando la cordura, pensando- Pero que acabo de decir, de una vez le pedi que seamos amantes.

Zoro: Nami, esta mañana te dije que es un comienzo, asi que...tu y yo, eso es muy rápido, no.

Nami: -pensando-espera espera espera, me rechazo -furiosa- ¡Como que no idiota, me rechazas a mi!

Zoro: Nami...

Nami: Vete, no te quiero ver.

Zoro: Espera, yo te dije no por que...

Nami: ¿Por que?

Zoro: Porque me mentiste.

Nami: Claro que no.

Zoro: Claro que si, mi guardia es hoy, la tuya mañana.

Nami: -pensando- es cierto hoy es martes.

Zoro: Mejor me voy.

Ese mismo dia, los mugiwara llegarian a la isla Play.

Luffy: ¿Y por que se llama play?

Nami: En ese lugar no hay bases de la marina, los aldeanos son lo suficientemente fuertes para defenderse solos, y para ganar dinero hacen ferias todos los días, no excluyen a piratas.

Luffy, Ussop y Chopper: ¡SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Sanji: Algo me dice que oiremos esa frase muy seguido.

Zoro: Preferiria un Yohohoho.

Una vez llegaron a la isla.

Luffy: ¡Pues vamonos ya!

Nami: Chicos yo me quedo, tengo un mapa que hacer.

Sanji: Pero Nami-swan...

Nami: Sin peros, me quedo.

Dicho esto se fue a su cuarto a hacer un mapa, cuando salio a la cocina se encontro con Zoro.

Nami: Zoro, ¿que no te fuiste con todos?

Zoro: No, eaperaba a que salgas, tenemos algo pendiente.

Nami: ¿Algo pendiente?

Zoro: Nami, tu me gustas, y...creo que yo te gusto asi que, ¿quisieras que tu y yo seamos amantes? -Zoro esperaba ser rechazado.

Nami: Acepto.

Zoro: Pues...empezemos ya.

Zoro empezo a besarla a la vez que ella le correspondía, empezaron a usar la lengua y a desnudarse el uno al otro.

Luego de 59 minutos de sexo, los dos estaban recostados en el suelo de la cocina abrazados y desnudos.

Nami: Ya quiero repetirlo.

Zoro: Yo también.

Asi siguieron los dias, pero Nami empezo a enamorarse de Zoro, sin embargo eran amantes nada mas. Nami empezo a alejarse del peliverde, a el tambien le dolia solo tenerla de amante.

Uno de esos dias, en la cena.

Nami: ¡Luffy ya para de robar comida! -aunque mas que orden parecia suplicar, inconscientemente una pequeña lagrima salió.

Robin: -preocupada- navegante va a...

Nami: Se me fue el apetito perdon...

Nami, se encerro en el cuarto de las chicas, y no pudo evitar llorar, no podia amar al tio que amaba eso era simplemente horrible, pero se le cruzo algo en la cabeza: 'Sino puedes tener el pan, al menos ten las migas'.

Un par de dias mas tarde, en la torre de vigilancia, Zoro y Nami estaban teniendo relaciones, pero Zoro se separo de ella.

Zoro: Nami no puedo mas.

Nami: No es cierto, no vamos ni a la mitad y lo sabes.

Zoro: No me refiero a sexo, me refiero a que no podemos seguir siendo amantes.

Nami: -casi llorando- Es que, mi cuerpo no te gusta.

Zoro: No es que...yo...no te quiero de amante...te amo, y te quiero pero como pareja.

Nami: -llorando- ¿De verdad me amas?

Zoro: Si yo te a...-no termino por que Nami lo beso.

Nami: Yo tambien te amo Zoro.

Y entonces, por esa noche y el resto, pudieron dejar de sufrir pensando que no se correspondian.


	8. ¿El futuro?

Nami acababa de despertar, pero, no estaba en el Sunny, estaba en una habitación distinta, en una cama para dos...

Nami: -pensando- ¿Donde estoy?

Se levantó lo mas silencioso posible, no sabia quien vivía ahí, y seria mejor no despertarlo, debia salir de alli y buscar el Sunny, pero en una mesita de noche al lado de la cama, un libro llamó su atencion.

Nami: -leyendo el titulo- Recuerdos.

Nami empezo a leer, no podia creerlo era un album de fotos, y tenia un indice: Fiesta luego de Raftel, inauguración del restaurante Baratie 2, el festival del Sunny en Arabasta, nuestra boda...

Nami: ¡Nuestra boda! -siente algo en el dedo- un momento -mira su dedo- un anillo, ¿cuándo me casé?

Nami se fue directo a esa parte del álbum y no po podia creer lo que veía, en una de las fotos estaban ella y Zoro en el altar, el usaba traje y ella un vestido blanco, en otra se besaban, y en una el le ponia el anillo, y no vio mas por que escucho como alguien abria una puerta, alguien debia estar en la supuesta sala afuera de donde ella estaba.

Nami: -pensando- Zoro y yo...

Se abrio la puerta, dejando ver a un peliverde con una pequeña niña a su lado, de ojos esmeralda y pelinaranja, de unos 10 años.

Zoro: Buenos días.

Nami: Bu-buenos días.

Niña: Pero que dormilona eres mamá.

Nami: -pensando- ¿¡MAMÁ!?

Zoro: Kuina, ten mas respeto con tu madre.

Nami miro bien a la niña que se llamaba Kuina, no la conocia de nada, pero no pudo evitar senir un gran cariño al verla, empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba casada y tenia una hija con Zoro, el espadachin al que ella amaba.

Kuina: Lo siento.

Nami: No pasa nada.

Zoro: Kuina, ve a tu cuarto y cambiate, en un rato salimos.

Kuina: Vale -se va a su cuarto.

Nami: ¿Adonde vamos?

Zoro: -sonriendo- Tu fuiste la de la idea, ¿y ya lo olvidaste? -le da un beso dulce que ella corresponde, hasta que se separa unos segundos- Vamos a almorzar con nuestros amigos.

Nami: Luffy y los demas.

Zoro: Y con tu hermana.

Nami: Tienes razon...oye Zoro.

Zoro: ¿Si?

Nami: Te amo.

Zoro: -sonriendo- Yo tambien te amo -se vuelven a besar.

Nami no podia describir lo feliz que se sentia, aunque no entendia todo, si era un sueño, ella queria vivir ahi por siempre.

Kuina: -interrumpiendo- Papá, mamá ya me cambie.

Zoro: Bien, pero aun falta tu madre.

Nami: No te preocupes no tardo.

Kuina: Pero apurate mamá, mientras...papá podriamos seguir entrenando con las espadas.

Zoro: A este paso me quitaras el titulo del mejor. Estoy orgulloso.

Kuina: Vale, no digas esas cosas, no me gustan los halagos.

Nami: Igual que tu padre.

Zoro: Bueno vamos, Nami no tardes.

Nami busco un armario que tenia su ropa, pero cuando se cambiaba, escucho como Zoro la llamaba.

Zoro: Nami...Nami...despierta Nami...Nami.

Nami: ¿Zoro?

Nami empezo a salir de donde estaba, estaba despertando. Ahora si estaba en el Sunny, lo reconocia, estaba en su cuarto compartido con Zoro, ellos dos estaban en una relacion, eran novios. Este estaba a su lado, con un poco de alivio en el rostro.

Zoro: Pense que no despertarías gatita.

Nami: Buenos días -le da un beso.

Zoro: Buenos días.

Nami: ¿Por que pensaste que no despertaría?

Zoro: Por que ya voy diciendo 'despierta' doce veces.

Nami: Es que tenia un muy buen sueño.

Zoro: ¿Que soñaste?

Nami: Que Kuina ya habia nacido y estabamos casados.

Zoro: Aun te faltan cuatro meses. Sabes, yo soñe lo mismo, nos ibamos a un almuerzo con nuestros amigos, pero ahi desperté.

Nami: ¡ES EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO QUE SOÑE YO!

Zoro: Quizá vimos el futuro.

Nami: Me gustaria que lo fuera.

Zoro: -sonriendo- A mi tambien me gustaria.


	9. Boda

NO SE PREOCUPEN ES UN ZONA

Ahí estaba Zoro, la veía, tan radiante, hermosa, se le notaba nerviosa, todas las novias están nerviosas el día de su boda, pero esta era un nerviosismo…diferente.

Y pensar que hace un mes todos cumplieron sus sueños, dos días después se anunció lo de la boda, y los novios Luffy y Nami. Zoro sufrió el día de la noticia, él quería a Nami, pensó que le corresponderían, pero tanta fue su sorpresa aquel día.

-FLASHBACK-

Casi todos: ¡¿ENSERIO USTEDES DOS?!

Sanji: ¿Por qué Nami-swan?

Nami: No te incumbe Sanji-kun.

Luffy: Bueno, rumbo a Cocoyashi, la boda debe ser ahí.

Todos: Si.

Zoro: -pensando- ¿Nami…y Luffy? ´_mierda mierda mierda mierda ´_ Perdí, no le dije nada ´_y aquí esta nuestro castigo, nos atrasaron´ _Pero… ´_BUAAAAA, perdimos sin empezar a luchar BUAAAAA´ _ pero al menos se le ve feliz ´_al menos…ella nos gusta, pero también queremos su felicidad´ _Y si va ser feliz con el…´_tenemos que aceptarlo, solo nos queda ir a felicitarlos, mira, ya fueron todos, faltamos nosotros´ _Si, así es feliz, hay que felicitarlos.

Luffy: Oye Zoro ¿me haces un favor?

Zoro: ¿Qué cosa?

Luffy: -se arrodilla- ¿Serias…el padrino?

Todos: ¡TE DEBES ARRODILLAR SOLO CON LA NOVIA BAKA!

Zoro: Esta bien ´_Puto Luffy´._

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Y ahí estaba, veía a la novia, estaba caminando al altar, todos sus amigos estaban reunidos, desde Whiskey Peak hasta Dressrosa, incluso Hancock, no sabía muy bien como ella no estaba intentando matar a Nami. Luffy la verdad no estaba tan feliz como pensó, mas parecía…alivio, no iba a decir nada…

Padre: Sigo, Monkey D. Luffy, ¿aceptas a Nami como esposa?

Luffy:…Si.

Zoro: -pensando- ¿Por qué tardo en contestar?

Padre: Y Nami ¿Aceptas a Mugiwara como esposo?

Nami:…

Padre:…

Nami: Yo, yo…no puedo.

EL público presente menos Luffy y Zoro: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Hancock: -pensando- Sisisisisisisisisisisisisisi, gracias Dios.

Nami: Lo siento Luffy, no eres tu a quien amo.

Sanji: ¿Me amas a mi Nami-swan?

Nami: A ti no, yo…yo… –empieza a llorar levemente- ¡Yo amo a Zoro! –se va a abrazarlo, sigue llorando.

Zoro: -pensando- Eh, ´_SIIIIIIIIII_´ ¿pero y todo eso? ´ _¿Qué más da?´ _Si verdad –le corresponde al abrazo.

Nami: Lo siento Luffy, confundí todo el agradecimiento hacia ti con amor.

Luffy: No te preocupes –sonriendo- no pasa nada Nami.

TODOS: ¡¿QUE?!

Sanji: ¿No estas molesto?

Luffy: Un poco, aunque yo tampoco la amaba.

Vivi: ¿Entonces por qué te ibas a casar?

Luffy: Necesitaba descendencia.

TODOS: ¡BAKAAAAAA!

Nami: Ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de los dos nos dijimos te amo alguna vez.

Zoro: Nami… ¿de verdad tú me am…?

Nami: Si, te amo…-llorando un poco menos leve- pero tú no me correspo… –fue interrumpida por un beso.

-Narra Zoro-

No entendía nada, pero estaba feliz, Nami me abrazaba, y acababa de decir que me amaba, pero…¿se va a ir?, no lo dejaré. La interrumpí con un beso, ella me correspondió, seguimos hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire, y recordé: No estamos solos, esta medio Grand Line presente aquí.

-Ahora si narro yo-

Hancock: No te preocupes Luffy-san, yo te ayudo con la descendencia.

Luffy: Gracias Hancock, ¿pero que hay que hacer? Solo sé que necesito una mujer.

TODOS: ¡Pero que tan inocente puedes ser Baka!

Ussop: Hasta Chopper sabe.

Chopper: Si.

Luffy: Pues explica Chopper.

Chopper: Bueno, veras primero tu tie…

TODOS: ¡No tienes que explicarlo!

Zoro: Nami, yo también te amo.

Nami: ¿Enserio?

Zoro: Si.

Nami: Pero no te opusiste a la boda.

Zoro: Pensé que serias feliz con Luffy, y quería que seas feliz.

Nami: Zoro te amo.

Zoro: Y yo a ti …Luffy, te molesta si cambiamos papel.

Luffy: -sonriendo- Para nada.

Y al final, el padrino fue Luffy, y el novio Zoro.


	10. Agresiva

Luffy no debió, de veras que no debio. El capitan Monkey D. Luffy de los 400 millones de recompensa, se hallaba muy herido, moretones por todos lados, rastros de patadas, pisadas, y realmente muchos golpes. Todo esto lo recibió, por una simple pregunta.

-FLASHBACK-

El Sunny andaba tranquilo, mientras que Luffy, Ussop y Chopper jugaban a pillados, Sanji, Franky y Brook hablaban, Robin leía en la biblioteca, Zoro entrenaba en el nido del cuervo, y Nami tomaba el sol. Pero toda la paz cambio cuando Luffy se acerco a Nami y le preguntó...

Luffy: Oe Nami, queria saber...¿porque siempre usas ropa provocadora?

Nami: ¿Que dices?

Luffy: Es que no veo el caso, si igual no te conseguiras novio o algo...

Nami: ¡Que!

Luffy: Creo que es por tu agresividad, pero bueno.

Nami: Luffy, eres mi capitán, asi que voy a contar hasta 5.

Luffu: ¿EH?

Nami: 1.

Luffy: ¿Que vas a hacer?

Nami: 2.

Luffy: Un momento ya entendi.

Nami: 3

Luffy salió corriendo, pero estaban en mar abierto, asi que se escondió en el nido del ciervo.

Nami: 4 y 5 -se levanta.

Mientras en el nido del cuervo...

Zoro: ¿Que haces aqui Luffy?

Luffy: Nami me va a matar, necesitaba esconderme.

Zoro: ¿Que hiciste que fue tan grave?

Luffy: Le pregunte que porque siempre viste asi, si igual no tendrá novio.

Zoro: ¡PERO SI NAMI TIENE NOVIO BAKA!

Luffy: ¿Quién?

Zoro: Ah...no te incumbe...que te cuente ella.

Nami entró.

Nami: -tronandose los dedos- Luffyyyy.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Ussop habia entrado al nido del cuervo al escuchar los golpes, vió a Luffy es ese estado tan deplorable.

Ussop: -saco una rosa, y la puso al lado de Luffy, se arrodillo y lloró- Fue un buen cápitan.

Zoro: Sigue vivo, pero no mucho, llévalo con Chopper.

Nami: Pues yo lo mato -Zoro la sujeto- Ey déjame terminar el trabajo.

Zoro: Ussop llévatelo.

Ussop se fue con un casi muerto Luffy.

Zoro: No crees que te pasaste, nadie sabe lo nuestro.

Nami: Es que dijo que soy agresiva.

Zoro: No lo veo lo malo, esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti.

Nami: ¿Enserio?

Zoro: Si, luego de tu inteligencia, astucia y belleza.

Nami: Zoro, para que me sonrojo.

Zoro: Deberiamos bajar.

Nami: Si, tienes razon.

Bajaron, viendo como Chopper estaba vendando a Luffy, el cual estaba inconsciente, toda la tripulación veía esta escena muy sorprendidos, la navegante solia golpearlo, pero no tanto.

Brook: Nami-san, no cree que se pasó con Luffy-san.

Nami: No.

Robin: ¿Que hizo capitan-san?

Zoro: Dijo que Nami no tendría novio por menos ropa que use.

Chopper: ¿De verdad dijo eso? -preguntó incrédulo a lo que escuchaba.

Nami: No con esas palabras, pero si.

Luffy despertó, pero seguia herido.

Sanji: Este idiota, si mi Nami y yo seremos una feliz pareja algun día ¿a que si Namicilla?

Nami: Yo ya tengo novio.

Todos, menos Zoro: ¿EH? ¿QUIÉN ES?

Zoro: Pues...

Nami: Zoro.

Sanji: ¡No! esto debe ser una pesadilla, seguro que estoy fumando dormido.

Nami: Es la vida real.

Sanji: Maldito marimo, me la quitaste.

Zoro: ¿Y?

Luffy: ¿Y Nami no te da miedo?

Todos: ¡TU NO ESTABAS MEDIO MUERTO!

Luffy: ...¡Ah me duele!

Nami: Que lento.

Zoro: Bueno, ya todo esta aclarado, me voy a entrenar -le da un beso a Nami- adios -se fue al nido del cuervo.

Nami: Yo vuelvo a lo mio -fue a tomar el sol.

Franky: Como si nada...

Brook: Hubiera pasado...

Ussop: Nuestra opinion...

Franky, Brook, Ussop y Chopper: ¿No importa?

Robin: Parece que no.

Luffy: -se acerca a Sanji- Sanji, tengo hambre.

Sanji:...

Luffy: Oe Sanji -le da un pequeño codazo.

Sanji: -cayo arrodillado al piso- ¡¿Por que Nami-swaaaaaaan?!

Robin: Ya decia yo, se lo tomaba muy bien.

Ya en la medianoche, Zoro y Nami estaban en el nido del cuervo, solos.

Nami: ¿De verdad crees que soy agresiva?

Zoro: Pues si.

Nami: -le pega.

Zoro: ¡¿Y eso porque ha sido?!

Nami: Porque soy agresiva -le da un beso.

Zoro: Y no quisieras serlo en otra cosa -puso su mano en su sujetador.

Nami: ¿Porque no?

Lo que pasó despues, no necesita explicación, pero eso si, hubo mucha 'agresividad'.


	11. Temblor, terremoto, maremoto

Sanji estaba muy pero muy feliz, el desayuno si que le habia salido bien, iba a llevarle el desayuno a la cama a Nami, y de paso se le iba a declarar, uno pensaría ¿No tiene miedo de ser rechazado? Pues no, ya que si Nami lo rechazaba, tenia otro desayuno para Robin.

Sanji: Mi Nami y yo lalala, haremos esto y aquello lalala.

Sanji ya estaba en la puerta, pero cuando iba a entrar escucho algo proveniente de la habitaciôn, asi que puso su oreja en la puerta?

Sanji: -pensando- Que ha sido eso.

Nami: Hmm, tu no paras de sorprenderme.

Zoro: ¿Quieres mas?

Nami: Por supuesto...ah...si.

Zoro: Hay que disfrutar el día.

Sanji no habia reconocido la voz, pues solo pensaba en Nami.

Sanji: -pensando- mi Nami, esta ahi con un hombre.

Nami: O lo que nos queda, hay que pasarla disfrutando.

Sanji: -pensando- mi Nami y un hombre ahi, estan haciendo esto y aquello.

Para tortura de Sanji empezo a darse cuenta de una vibracion en el barco.

Sanji: Por favor no me digas que esto es...

Y escucho un par de gemidos de Nami.

Sanji: -pensando- Nooooooo, ¿porque? me ganaron, ese tio me quito a mi Nami.

No ee dio cuenta, pero Luffy lo encontró espiando.

Luffy: Oe Sanji, ¿qu...? -Sanji le tapó la boca.

Sanji: -susurrando- Calla que te van a oír.

Luffy: ¿Quiénes?

Sanji: Susurra idiota.

Luffy: -susurrando- ¿Quiénes?

Sanji: -susurrando-...Mi Nami y...y...escuchalo por ti mismo.

Luffy: -susurrando- Vale, pero quería avisarte que hay un pequeño temblor, te has dado cuenta.

Sanji: -Casi llorando- Hay dentro lo estan haciendo.

Luffy: -Puso su oreja en la puerta.

Zoro: Vamosssss.

Nami: Si.

Las vibraciones aumentaron.

Luffy: Wow, ya casi parece un terremoto.

Sanji se puso a llorar.

Luffy: Ahora que lo pienso...-se acerca a Sanji- Oye sanji, ¿cómo se llama lo que estan haciendo Nami y Zoro?

Sanji: Espera...Zoro.

Luffy: Pues si.

Sanji: Ahora que lo pienso -se acerca a la puerta- Rayos, ahora recuerdo que el marimo no estaba cuando yo desperté.

Luffy: Yo tampoco le vi, sera que esta con Nami desde ayer.

Sanji volvió a llorar.

Las vibraciones aumentaron, parecian sacudidas al barco.

Luffy: ¿Que estan haciendo? Ahora si parece terremoto.

Vino Ussop.

Ussop: Chicos, tenemos que salir del barco, maremoto.

Luffy: No es maremoto...

Ussop: Si lo es, mira -le muestra una agujita con un aparatito- Aqui dice que es un maremoto de 6.9.

Sanji: -Entre llantos- 6.9.

Luffy: Te equivocas, son Nami y Zoro, escucha.

Ussop se acercó a la puerta, y se cayo hacia atras sorprendido.

Ussop: Ya decia yo que Zoro entrena mucho jeje.

Sanji: No es momento para chistes -lo patea.

Ussop: Pero no era necesario eso tio.

Luffy: Shhh...callensé.

Ussop y Sanji: ¿?

Luffy: Escuchen.

La vibración paró, con un pequeño gemido de los dos que estaban en la habitación.

Sanji: Ya sabia yo, ese marimo no duró nada.

Ussop: Pero como sabemos que no lo estan haciendo desde ayer, es decir, dormiamos ¿no? Pudieron hacerlo quien sabe cuantas veces.

Luffy: Chicos, empezaron a hablar.

Nami: Zoro eres increíble.

Zoro: Tu tambien jeje.

Nami: Te quiero jeje.

Zoro: Jeje te amo Nami.

Todos escucharon el sonido de un beso.

Ussop: ¿Son pareja?

Nami: Zoro yo tambien te amo.

Luffy: Son pareja.

Sanji quedo en estado roca.

Zoro: Este ha sido un buen aniversario.

Nami: Si, aunque...es la primer vez que me dices te amo y...

Zoro: Y quieres que se lo contemos a los demás.

Nami: Exacto, no esta bien ocultarlo tanto tiempo, desde...

Zoro: Desde Thriller Bark.

Nami: Si.

Luffy: ¿Desde hace cuánto que estan?

Ussop: Pues como 3 años.

Sanji: 3 años, vivi con una ilusion por 3 años.

Luffy: -susurra a Ussop- Mejor no le decimos que Franky Robin tambien estan juntos.

Ussop: Tengo una mejor idea,,oye Sanji ¿no le deberías llevar el desayuno a Robin?

Luffy: -susurrando- Pero Franky si esta en su cuarto.

Ussop: Rayos.

Sanji: ¿Me estan ocultando algo verdad?

Ussop: No no, que va, nada de nada.

Luffy: Sigamos escuchando.

Zoro: ¿Y cuando lo decimos?

Nami: ¿Que tal en el almuerzo?

Zoro: Perfecto, pero en realidad a algunos se lo confirmaremos.

Nami: ¿Eh?

Zoro: Mira...

Se escucho un grito.

Zoro: ¡Oigan cotillas, vayanse de aqui!

Luffy: ¡Nos descubrio!

Ussop: ¡Perdon!

Entonces los tres huyeron a la cocina.

Sanji: He perdido a mi Nami, a si que ahora voy a por mi Robin.

Luffy: Franky y Robin tambien estan juntos.

Entonces Sanji cayó en depresión.


	12. Regalo de Aniversario

A diferencia de mis otros capítulos, esto si que es un One-Shot. Y no se porque lo situé después de Historia Naranja Verdosa.

* * *

Era un hermoso jueves en el Sunny, con una paz y tranquilidad que no aparece muy a menudo, pero por suerte habían desembarcado en una isla, así que el capitán salió disparado hacia un restaurante y con él se fue el bullicio. Hace buen tiempo que Nami y Zoro estaban juntos, mañana seria su aniversario de 3 años, pero ninguno de los dos…sabía que regalarle al otro, 3 años y nada. Nami había salido con Robin haber que podía comprar, mientras que Zoro también había salido solo que se fue solo y estaba perdido.

Zoro: Mierda, ¿es que me mueven los edificios o qué?

Un niño le saludó.

Niño: Señor ya va pasando 14 veces por aquí, ¿espera a alguien?

Zoro: No es nada que te incumba chaval.

Niño: Que te den.

Zoro: -pensando- ¿Qué te den? Como mierda los niños ya dicen esas cosas.

Zoro termino volviendo al Sunny, donde Nami y Robin ya habían vuelto, Nami se había ido a su habitación y Robin leía en la cubierta, a la vez que Zoro entrenaba.

Robin: Y… ¿Consiguió algo espadachín-san?

Zoro: Ni siquiera llegue a una tienda.

Robin: Sabe. Dicen que hay perlas en el fondo del mar.

Zoro: ¿De qué hablas?

Robin: Pues como no encuentra tiendas, a lo mejor podría hacerle un collar a la navegante con perlas del mar, ya sabe esas que están en conchas.

Zoro: Hmm…buena idea, gracias.

Robin: Aun no agradezca, no hay certeza de que hayan en este mar.

Zoro: Pues habrá que probar.

Sin más Zoro se lanzó al mar a buscar una dichosa perla.

Robin: Ninguno tiene nada para el otro, que gracioso.

A decir verdad, aunque Zoro había pasado todo el día perdiéndose, cuando Nami y Robin fueron a buscar tiendas tampoco encontraron nada.

Nami: ¿Qué tal si le compro una espada? –señala el puesto de un herrero.

Robin: El no usa el Yontouryu..

Nami: ¿Y si le compro alcohol? –señalo una taberna.

Robin: Él ya tiene su propia reserva de sake.

Nami: ¿Y ropa? –señala una tienda de ropa.

Robin: No creo que le guste que su esposa le compre ropa.

Nami: Robin no me ayudes tanto por favor.

Robin: Vale, ¿Qué tal si le regala una foto?

Nami: Muy cursi.

Robin: ¿Y si se viste solo con un listón y lo espera en la noche?

Nami: ¡PERO QUE MENTE TAN PERVERTIDA TIENES ROBIN!

Robin: Solo decía.

Volviendo al presente, Zoro volvía de haberse sumergido por octava vez, pero a los segundos se volvió abajo. Luffy estaba viendo esto pidiendo una explicación.

Luffy: ¿Es que Zoro se está intentando suicidar?

Ussop: No, hace un rato me dijo algo de una perla.

Brook: En algunos lugares de fondo del mar hay perlas, quizá eso busca.

Luffy: Pues vamos a ayudarlo.

Chopper y Brook: Si.

Y se tiraron al mar.

Ussop: ¡PERO QUE LES PASA SUBNORMALES! ¡SANJI VEN AQUÍ NECESITO AYUDA!

Vino Sanji desde la cocina.

Sanji: ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

Ussop: Los tres idiotas se tiraron al agua.

Sanji: Pero si son.

Después de que Sanji y Ussop hayan traído de vuelta a sus compañeros.

Sanji: Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no has llamado al marimo?

Ussop: El también está en el agua.

Sanji: Pero si sabe nadar.

Chopper: Es que está buscando una perla.

Luffy: Quizá Nami le mando a hacerlo.

Sanji: ¿Y cómo sabemos que no se pierde?

Ussop: Cada cierto tiempo vuelve para respirar.

Sanji: Bueno, yo me vuelvo a la cocina.

Zoro volvió esta vez tenia dos perlas, pequeñas pero hermosas.

Zoro: Chopper, sostenme esto por favor.

Chopper: Claro.

Zoro: Una cosa más, podrías sacar una medida del cuello de Nami.

Chopper: ¿Para qué?

Zoro: Le pienso hacer un collar, pero sin que se entere.

Chopper: Lo intentaré.

Zoro: Gracias -se volvió a sumergir.

Brook: Pero si tienes las perlas ahí, como sacara la medida, Nami se dará cuenta.

Chopper: Las dejaré en la enfermería.

Una vez Chopper lo hizo, fue al camarote de Nami.

Chopper: Nami, necesito hacerle una medida a tu cuello.

Nami: Vale, ¿pero para que?

Chopper: -se pone a llorar- Por favor no me hagas decírtelo es un secreto, no me pegues, ¡onegai!

Nami: Vale Chopper, no creo que sea algo malo.

Una vez Chopper termino salió de la habitación, fue a la enfermería, donde estaban Brook, Ussop y Luffy.

Ussop: ¿Cómo te fue?

Chopper: Creo que aparte de doctor podría ser actor.

Zoro había recolectado 8 perlas en todo el día, con esto se dio por finalizado hoy.

Zoro: Chopper, ¿sabes cómo hacer un collar?

Chopper: Yo no, creo que Franky o Ussop sabrán.

Zoro: Vale, por cierto me podrías dar las perlas.

Chopper: Por supuesto.

Zoro fue donde Franky.

Zoro: Oe Franky me preguntaba…sabes como hacer un collar.

Franky: Claro que sé, es muy fácil.

Zoro: Pues –le enseña las 8 perlas- ¿podrías hacer uno?

Franky: Si, pero igual que con un tanga, necesito la medida del cuello.

Zoro: A si, Chopper me lo escribió toma.

Franky: Pues, perdonad aniki , pero necesito otras 4 perlas.

Zoro: Vale, las traeré, mientras, podrías esconder las perlas de Nami.

Franky: Claro.

Mientras que Nami en su habitación pensaba.

Nami: -pensando- ¿Qué le doy? Espadas ya tiene, alcohol de sobra, ropa no le importa, ¿Qué le doy? Demonios ´_Has lo que sugirió Robin´ _¡¿Qué?! ¡NO SEAS PERVERTIDA! ´_Pero ¿porque no? No sería la primera vez´ _Bueno…hmmm ´_Ves que quieres_´ ¡NO! No se puede, aquí no habrá privacidad ´_Pues los echamos, o vamos a un hotel, tú elige, yo aconsejo´_ Vamos por la segunda.

Nami fue a un hostal, a pedir una habitación. De paso hizo caso a lo de la foto, ya no le parecio tan cursi como en la mañana. Una vez lo hizo volvió al Sunny.

Zoro se había vuelto a arrojar al mar, encontró otras 3 perlas, pero le faltaba una.

Zoro: Joder, donde esta la última.

En eso recordó:

Robin: No hay certeza de que hayan en este mar.

Zoro: Joder Robin tenía razón, mierda…un momento, aquí no, pero quizá al otro lado de la isla.

Zoro subió a la superficie, y nado hasta el otro lado de la orilla.

Mientras que en el Sunny, Luffy, Ussop y Chopper esperaban a que Zoro salga a respirar aire, pero no salía.

Luffy: Zoro es admirable, se ha pasado toda la tarde, y quizá se pasé toda la noche.

Ussop: Aun son las 8, no creo que se quede toda la noche.

Chopper: Pero Zoro es genial, mira que aguantar la respiración tanto tiempo.

Ussop: Nunca vi a alguien que aguante tanto.

Luffy: Son casi 12 minutos.

Pasaron los minutos y Zoro seguía sin aparecer.

Luffy: Pero tan difícil es encontrar una perla, ahora que recuerdo…-sintió un vacío en el estómago-…¡SANJI TERMINA YA DE COCINAR, TENGO HAMBRE!

Sanji: -gritando desde la cocina- Calla idiota, lo bueno a veces tarda, hoy me luzco.

Ussop: ¿Cuánto tiempo va Zoro?

Chopper: 20 minutos.

Luffy: ¿Cuál fue su marca antes?

Chopper: 10.

Ussop: Es mucho.

Luffy: …Y si se ahogó.

Ussop: No digas estupideces, sino el cuerpo ya estaría flotando.

Chopper: En algunos casos eso no pasa.

Los tres: …. ¡ZORO SE MURIÓ!

Luffy: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MI NAKAMA SE MURIÓ!

Ussop y Chopper: ¡ZOROOOOOOOOOO!

Todos vinieron por el grito.

Brook: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los tres: -entre llantos- ¡Zoro se murió!

Nami: ¿Qué estupideces dicen?

Luffy: ¡ES LA VERDAD, LO SIENTO NAMIIIII!

Franky: No hagan esas bromas.

Chopper: Pero es la verdad, el se había estado sumergiendo desde la tarde, y su marca era de 10 minutos, ¡pero ya pasaron 20 y no ha vuelto!

Robin: Eso tiene lógica.

Franky: No debí decirle que faltaban 4.

Sanji: El marimo…

Brook: Zoro-san...

Nami: ¡YA PARENSE DE BROMAS DE MAL GUSTO, ZORO NO ESTA MUERTO!

Todos: -Tristes-…

Nami: No lo está… ¿verdad?... respondan… ¡respondan!

Robin: Verá navegante…

Luffy: ¡Zoro…! ¡TE PROMETO QUE CUMPLIREMOS NUESTROS SUEÑOS!

Ussop: Pero si ya los cumplimos.

Nami quedó en shock, no podía ser verdad, en unas horas era su aniversario y Zoro…¿muerto?

Zoro mientras tanto estaba feliz se había encontrado dos perlas, podía vender la otra y ganarse un buen dinero para pagar la deuda con su Nami, ahora volvía al Sunny nadando. Se subió, sin hacer ruido, vio como todos sus nakamas estaban apoyados en el barandal, tristes, viendo el océano.

Zoro: Ey chicos, ¿porque esas caras largas?

Todos voltearon, no podían creer lo que veían.

Ussop: Zoro –se desmayó.

Luffy: Zoro…-empezó a llorar- has venido a despedirte –lo abraza.

Zoro: ¿Eh?

Franky y Brook lloraban a mares.

Nami: -llorando- ¡Zoro! –también lo abraza.

Sanji: ¡Lamento haberte dicho marimo todo este tiempo, no era verdad, somos nakamas!

Chopper llorando fue a abrazarlo a la cabeza, impidiéndole hablar.

Robin: Espadachín-san, sea feliz en el otro mundo –le cayeron unas lágrimas.

Zoro: -se quita a Chopper- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE DICEN QUE ME VOY!?

Nami: Tu alma no debe entrar en negación, recuerda lo que te ha pasado.

Zoro: ¿¡PERO DE QUE HABLAN?! ¡FRANKY, YA TRAJE LAS OTRAS 4! ¡Y TE PEDI QUE NO SE LO CUENTEN A NAMI! –se las entrega.

Franky: Un momento… ¿Cómo estoy agarrando las perlas?

Zoro: Pues con la mano.

Luffy: Un momento…Zoro…no estás muerto.

Zoro: ¿Pero de dónde sacan esas ideas? Ahora volvía desde el otro lado de la isla con las perlas y los veo diciendo que estoy muerto.

Todos: No estás muerto.

Zoro: Estoy bien vivo, ¿Por qué creen que estoy muerto?

Ussop se levantó.

Ussop: ¡Zoro! ¡Estas vivo!

Zoro: Pero claro.

Nami: Entonces…-le empezó a rodear un aura oscura a Brook, Nami, Franky, Robin y Sanji-...Ustedes tres.

Los tres: ¡Esperen! Nosotros también pensamos que se ahogó!

Por primera vez en la historia, hubo golpes contra los tres de parte de los 5 enojados, cuando normalmente solo era Nami quien los chancaba.

Zoro: Bueno ya que terminaron de golpearlos, Franky necesito tu ayuda.

Franky: Así claro.

Franky le hizo un collar muy bonito con las 12 perlas, una vez terminado se lo dio a Zoro, quien, tras guardárselo en el bolsillo fue a su cuarto con Nami, estaba muy cansado. Ni siquiera entrenó, ahora solo quería dormir con la esperanza de que mañana sea un mejor día.

Nami seguía molesta con el trio, el solo pensar que Zoro se había muerto ahogado, le dolió. Estaba cansada por llorar, solo quería ir a su cuarto con Zoro, y dormir.

Nami y Zoro se acostaron en la cama, cansados por el duro día.

Zoro: ¿Por qué creyeron que morí? Eso no pasará.

Nami: Todos mueren algún día, estaba muy preocupada –mira el reloj- ya son las once y media.

Zoro: Hay que dormir, mañana será un mejor día, o al menos eso espero.

Robin pensó que podía hacer de salvadora, así que convenció a Luffy y los demás de mañana no hacer ruido, ¿cómo lo había logrado? Ese es un secreto que cualquiera se moriría por descubrir, el cómo mantener callados a los Mugiwara. Ni Oda-sensei lo sabe.

Una vez despertaron Zoro y Nami, fueron a desayunar, luego salieron al hotel que Nami dijo, ya estaban descansados, por lo que su estado de ánimo había mejorado. Pero Nami aún le daba vueltas a un tema.

Nami: -pensando- 4 perlas, de las que no debería saber y por esas, los tres tarados pensaron que Zoro se ahogó. ¿Pero para que son las perlas?

Llegaron a la puerta, donde el dueño les dijo la habitación, el hotel era realmente bonito, y fino. Una vez en la habitación.

Zoro: Perdón…

Nami: ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Zoro: Por mi culpa los tres pensaron que me ahogué, debí salir a decirles que me iba a la otra parte de la isla, y se arruinó el día.

Nami: No digas eso, no fue tu culpa, sea lo que sea para lo que necesitabas esas 4 perlas.

Zoro: Si por cierto, quería darte tu regalo.

Nami: Ok, pero primero yo.

Zoro: Vale.

Nami: Cierra los ojos.

Zoro cerró los ojos, y Nami sacó la foto de un pequeño bolso que se había traído.

Nami: No sabía que regalarte, así que… es algo cursi, toma.

Zoro vio la foto, le gustó mucho ese momento, ni sabía que fue plasmado en una foto, en esa foto ellos estaban abrazados, fue el día que cumplieron sus sueños, como recordaba la épica pelea entre Luffy y Akainu (La llegada a Raftel), pero eso no era lo importante, la fiesta de celebración, fue muy buena, y ellos dos estuvieron emotivos.

Zoro: Esta muy linda, gracias Nami.

Nami: De nada, ahora tu.

Zoro: Cierra los ojos.

Nami cerró los ojos, y Zoro sacó el collar de su bolsillo.

Zoro: Abre los ojos.

Nami vio el collar.

Nami: Zoro –pensando- ¡Para eso era!

Nami le agradeció con un apasionado beso que continuaron un buen rato, hasta que los dos se empezaron a excitar.

Nami: Ahora déjame darte tu otro regalo, espérame aquí.

Nami se fue al baño, y rápidamente volvió, para sorpresa del espadachín, esta solo vestía un listón atado en el cuello.

Zoro: Aunque ya eras mi mujer, acepto tu regalo –dijo con una sonrisa.

Nami: ¿Seguís hablando o quieres abrir tu regalo?

Zoro le desató el listón y se la llevo a la cama, empezó a besarla en el cuello, Nami gemía y gemía, pero lo detuvo.

Nami: Zoro, este es mi regalo, el que debe disfrutar eres tú.

Zoro: Pues yo quiero compartir mi regalo

Nami le desabrochó la camisa y el pantalón, viendo el gran miembro del chico lo chupo y lamió, Zoro daba pequeños gemidos cada cierto tiempo, hasta que se corrió. Una vez termino, Zoro le beso los pechos y lamió, Nami no podía evitar gemir de nuevo, solo que un poco más fuerte, Zoro empezó a bajar besándola desde los pechos hasta llegar a su sexo, el cual lamió hasta que ella se corrió.

Zoro: Ahora que vamos par, toca lo bueno.

Sin más se adentró en la chica, dando pequeñas embestidas que no tardaron nada en aumentar la intensidad, Nami se agarraba a las sabanas intentando no gritar como una loca, pero igual con cada embestida venia un gemido de ambos. Ya iban llegando al clímax, y se abrazaron al correrse. Cayendo ella rendida encima de Zoro.

Nami: Gracias, me haces feliz.

Zoro: Gracias a ti.

Nami: ¿Por qué?

Zoro: Por estos 3 años, y todo lo que nos dure la vida.

Nami: Pues claro, siempre estaré a tu lado…sino como te cobraré tu deuda,

Zoro: Yo también te amo.

Y se besaron, más tarde lo volvieron a hacer varias veces, fue un gran aniversario.

* * *

Yontouryu: Estilo de 4 espadas, el único del que me acuerdo que lo use es Kaku.

La Llegada a Raftel: Otro fic, mio.

Onegai: Por favor.

**DEJAR REVIEWS NO CUESTA NADA, YA PUES NO SEAN MALITOS Y DEJEN SU REVIEW, LOS REVIEWS AYUDAN Y MOTIVAN, POR FAVOR DEJAD UNO.**


	13. Distraídos

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA SITUADO EN EL PRIMER AÑO DEL SALTO TEMPORAL. **

En las ruinas de un antiguo reino, en un gran castillo, habitaba el mejor espadachin del mundo, Mihawk. Este creía que no habia un lugar mas pacífico que eso, y estaba en lo cierto. Era perfecto, hasta que cuando no estaba una pelirosa y un peliverde se metieron a su casa. Despues de 'acogerlos' en su humilde hogar, Mihawk le dió un entrenamiento al peliverde, aunque sabia que el peliverde queria entrenar para vencerlo algun día.

En Weatheria, todo era pacífico, o al menos hasta que Haredas encontró a una chica, a la que curó. Pero esta chica pelirroja era muy...como decirlo...enojona y bravucona, puesto que les pegaba a todos cuando hacian algo que no le gustaba, además que les robó, y una vez tomó a Haredas de rehén, sin embargo cuando ella pidió estudiar el clima, todos aceptaron.

Un dia en el castillo, despues de el entrenamiento.

Perona: ¿Porque estas tan herido hoy? Tu te dañas pero no tanto.

Zoro: Solo cúrame. No quiero hablar de ello.

Perona: Estabas distraido ¿verdad?

Zoro: ...No.

Perona: ¡Si! Estas distraido, ¿se puede saber conque?

Zoro: No.

Mihawk entró a la sala, ya habia escuchado la conversación.

Mihawk: La chica tiene razon Roronoa, te distrajiste pensando en algo.

Zoro: No volverá a pasar.

Mihawk: Si pasará, a menos que digas en que o quien pensabas.

Zoro: ¿Cómo sabes que es alguien?

Mihawk: Una chica ¿verdad?

Zoro: -suspiro-...Si.

Perona: ¡QUÉÉÉÉ! ¿Te gusta alguien?

Zoro:...

Mihawk: Sandeces, solo es una distracciôn, olvidalá.

Zoro:...

Mihawk: Solo accedí a entrenarte, pero...te ayudaré.

Perona y Zoro: ¿A que te refieres?

Mihawk: Primero necesito una pista sobre la chica, dámela.

Zoro: -pensando- No adivinará. Pues ella es una chica de cáracter ùnico.

Mihawk se quedo pensando, hasta que dijo.

Mihawk: Mi ayuda sera que aclararé todo, primero, tu ya estas con ella -Zoro asintió- segundo, es la navegante de la tripulación y tercero nadie en la tripulación lo sabe a excepción de ustedes.

Zoro: ¿¡PERO COMO HAS SABIDO TODO ESO!?

Perona: Horohorohorohoro, estas enamorado jajaja.

Zoro: A callar.

Mihawk: No te distraigas mañana, o te moriras, y no te preocupes por lo que dije antes, una relación no será impedimento para tu sueño -se va.

Perona: ¿A si que la pelirroja eh?

Zoro: -rojo- ¡Callate!

Perona: No me hables asi -le lanza un fantasma.

Zoro: Perdona, es que me gusta tanto, deberia ser una oruga para no molestarte.

En Weatheria, Nami escuchaba a Haredas.

Haredas: Eso es todo por hoy -Nami asintió distraida- ...chica...chica...oye oye oye oye oye oye oye oye oye oye oye oye.

Nami: -se sobresalto- ¿Eh? ¡No me des esos sustos! -le pega.

Haredas: Señorita, estaba distraida, pensé que usted quería investigar el clima.

Nami: Y si quiero, no se de donde sacas eso de que me distraigo, ahora continua.

Haredas: Pero si le habia dicho que ya terminé.

Nami:...

Haredas: Estaba distraida, no lo nigue.

Nami: Bueno, si, pensaba en alguien.

Haredas: ¿Asi que alguien te distrae?

Nami: Si.

Haredas: Ji, asi que usted cayó en amor, ojalá le correspondan.

Nami: Callate -le pega- ya estamos...no se lo digas a nadie ¿entiendes?

Haredas: Vale vale, pero no se distraiga. Al menos cuénteme quien es.

Nami: El espadachin de mi tripulación, se llama Zoro.

Herados: ... Creo que...hmmm...

Nami: ¿Que pasa?

Herados: Una vez lo vi, una corriente nos envió al East Blue, y lo conocí, tenia pelo verde y era espadachin.

-FLASHBACK-

Herados viajo a una isla desierta, donde habia poca vegetación debido al clima. Iba vender sus waterballs. Al bajar vio a un tipo de pelo verde durmiendo.

Herados: Oye oye oye oye oye oye oye ¿quien es usted joven?

Zoro: -se despertó- Buenas tardes, ¿que quiere?

Herados: Quisiera hacer un trato con el jefe de aqui ¿me puede decir donde esta?

Zoro: Yo no sé, no soy de aqui.

Herados: Bueno, gracias.

Zoro: Espere señor, ¿no necesita ayuda con algo? Necesito un trabajo.

Haredas: Pues podria llevar estos nudos -le entrega unos nudos.

Zoro: ¿Y para que son?

Haredas: Solo no los desate, ya verá.

Y fueron hasta donde estaba el lider de la isla.

Lider: No creo que se pueda hacer algun negocio, la isla es pobre, puesto que nos faltan recursos por la escazes de lluvia.

Herados: Ese problema se lo puedo solucionar, primero necesito que el joven me de los nudos.

Herados miro hacia donde Zoro, tal fue su sorpresa al ver que este estaba dormido. Herados hizo la presentación solo y le dejó una monedas por su 'esfuerzo'.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Nami: Si, ese es Zoro.

Haredas: Pues parecia buena persona.

Nami: Ya pero -pone cara malvada- ni una palabra.

Volviendo al castillo.

Perona: Me pregunto que te habra visto la chica esa.

Zoro: ¿Es que no puedes limitarte a curarme?

Perona: No, eres como el último peluche que me queda.

Zoro: ¡PERO QUE COSAS MAS RARAS DICES MUJER!

Perona:...Realmente necesitas hablar con alguien.

Zoro: Claro que no, no, no y n...

Perona: Si, sino lo hablas, mañana Mihawk te matará.

Zoro; Yo no moriré, al menos no hasta vencerle.

Perona: Si ya ya...bueno y...¿porque la extrañas tanto?

Zoro: Te dije que no quiero hablar.

Mientras en Weatheria.

Haredas: Pero necesita hablar de el, sino no se podrá concentrar.

Nami: Vale.

Ruinas.

Zoro: Pues la amo, por ello la extraño, no lo entenderias.

Perona: Cierto, no lo entiendo.

Wetaheria.

Haredas: Aunque no lo entiendo, la comprendo. ¿Me puede decir que le vió?

Ruinas.

Zoro: Su carácter único, la forma de moverse que tiene, su belleza.

Weatheria.

Nami: Su carácter, su lealtad, ademas es muy guapo.

Zoro y Nami: Hasta sus defectos me gustan.

Perona: Pues estas perdido.

Haredas: Pero aun asi, debe concentrarse en el estudio, solo falta otro años e iremos.

Perona: Pero ya dentro de un año, te tendré que llevar hasta allá, concentrate en tu entrenamiento o te morirás antes de verla.

Zoro: -suspiro- ...Gracias.

Nami: Creo que si fue bueno hablar.

Al día siguiente, los dos pudieron concentrarse, sabiendo que solo faltaba un año para volver a verse, bueno con toda la tripulación, pero mas que nada a ellos dos.


	14. AVISO

LAMENTO INFORMAR, QUE HASTA EL 4 DE OCTUBRE NO PODRÉ PUBLICAR UN CAPITULO.

RAZÓN: TENGO UNA SEMANA DE 4 EXAMENES POR DIA Y EL 3 DE OCTUBRE SON 5.

REALMENTE LAMENTO NO PODER SEGUIR PUBLICANDO, ESPERO QUE ME PODAIS ESPERAR


	15. El Premio

Perdonad la tardanza en actualizar, es que tenia que terminar "Empezó con una pelea termino en amor" y despues jugue al Resident Evil 2 y mi mente no paro de explotar ideas para "El Apocalipsis"(y lo sigue haciendo, estoy peor que los españoles con los incas) no se como, pero despues jugué Megaman x4 y me ayudo a sacar tanto zombie de la cabeza. En fin, gomen, pero ya les traigo aqui el cap15.

* * *

Acababan de llegar a Paradise Island, la isla a la que solo por un precio de 1000 beris podias desembarcar y llenarte de todos los lujos que la isla ofrecía, desde una jarra de sake, hasta una copa del mas caro vino. No importaba cuantos sean, mientras que se paguen los mil por noche uno se podia quedar, siendo pirata, gyojin o marine.

Nami: Adios dinerito, espero gastarte bien.

Nami tenia una dramática despedida con su dinero, en lo que el dependiente y todos pasaban vergüenza ajena.

Zoro: Pero es que tanto necesitas pasta, solo son mil beris.

Nami: Tu deuda no cuenta, casi no pagas.

Zoro: ¡Te doy todo lo que tengo!

Nami: -pensando- No todo.

Robin: Haya paz, al menos podemos relajarnos ahora ¿no?

Dependiente: Si...¡Bienvenidos a Paradise Island! -abrio la puerta dejando ver un gran hotel, cerca de unas piscinas, un spa y otras cosas- Aqui como veran su relajacion y diversion esta asegurada, pueden tomar el sol, nadar, ir al spa, entrenar, beber o comer.

Zoro: ¿Entrenar?

Dependiente: Hace no mucho hemos instalado un gimnasio, puedo verlo si desea.

Zoro se fue hacia donde señalaba un cartel, pero a los segundos volteo hacia una esquina.

Nami: No puede ser mas...

Ussop: Dejale, todos hay que disfrutar esto como el ultimo dia de nuestras vidas.

Chopper: ¿¡Es que acaso mañana nos van a comer!?

Todos fueron a lo que mas le gustaba, gran mayoria estaba en la piscina, a excepcion de las chicas que estaban en el spa, Sanji, Franky y Brook estaban en la piscina viendo mujeres y desangrandose de vez en cuando, Luffy se vaciaba cada buffet que veia, Ussop le contaba historias a un grupo de gente, y Zoro...

Zoro entraba al gimnasio, estaba vació.

Zoro: No hay nadie.

Dependiente: No muchos entrenan, sobre todo despues de el error.

Zoro: ¿Error?

Dependiente: Hace dos dias, trajeron unas pesas enormes e un camion, pedimos de 10 kilos y trajeron de 100, ni sabia que habian de ese.

Zoro: Interesante, ¿puedo verla?

El dependiente le guió hasta el almacen donde estaban las pesas.

Dependiente: Son pequeñas, pero el peso es enorme.

Zoro las alzó con un poco de dificultad, el dependiente no se lo podia creer.

Zoro: Esto sera útil, gracias.

Dependiente: Si...si, todo lo que usted desee es suyo por esta noche.

Zoro: -pensando- No todo.

Despues de un gran dia, cayo la noche, iba a ver una fiesta asi que toda la tripulación se preparó para ir.

Luffy: Yahoo, mas comida.

Brook: Mas braguitas.

Robin miro detenidamente a Nami, esta se dio cuenta y le dijo.

Nami: ¿Segura?

Robin: 100 por ciento.

Nami: Si sale mal ya te las verás conmigo.

Zoro iba al bar, pero Nami se le adelantó y se pidó sake.

Zoro: ¿Vas a beber?

Nami: -con ironia- No, voy a regar las plantas.

Zoro: Pues yo tambien voy a beber, asi que me aguantas.

El plan estaba saliendo bien.

-FLASHBACK-

Antes de ir a la fiesta, Nami y Robin charlaban en su habitación compartida.

Robin: ¿Y que piensa hacer con espadachín-san?

Nami: Pegarle cuando fastidie.

Robin: Me refiero a lo otro.

Nami: Pues No se te escapa ni una...no tengo idea.

Robin: ¿Quisieras una mano amiga?

Nami: Por favor...

Robin: Tiene que ponerle borracho y luego preguntarle, usted sabe: Borrachos y niños nunca mienten.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Zoro y Nami bebian, Nami empezaba a sufrir los efectos del alcohol, asi que hizo su siguiente movimiento.

Nami: ¿Que tan hombre eres?

Zoro: Mucho.

Nami: ¿Podrias ganarme en un concurso de beber?

Zoro: Depende ¿usaras algun truco?

Nami: -sonriente- Igual, un hombre me ganaria de todos modos.

Zoro: -sonriente- Acepto tu reto, preparate para perder Nami.

Los dos empezaron a beber su primera jarra, luego la segunda y la tercera.

Nami: Uff.

Zoro: ¿Eso es todo?

Nami: ¿Todo? Apenas empiezo.

Zoro: Asi me gusta.

Al estar borrachos los dos, olvidaron ese comentario. La competencia siguió, ya iban en la 6ta.

Nami: Uff.

Zoro: Uff.

Nami: -pensando- Quiza en la decima ya este listo.

Zoro: Vamos Nami, no flojees.

7ma jarra, los dos estaban bebidos y algo cerca.

Zoro: Uff.

Nami: Ahora tu eres el flojo, jeje.

Zoro: Si jejeje.

10ma jarra, los dos ya estaban muy cerca, Nami ya se habia olvidado del plan.

Nami: ¿Sabes? Bebido estas mas mono.

Zoro: Pues tu estas mas guapa asi.

Los dos seguian tomando y riendo, a lo lejos sus nakamas veian boquiabiertos.

Luffy: No sabia que el alcohol hacia milagros.

Sanji no se habia dado cuenta, pues porfin ligaba con una chica.

Zoro: 13, puedo seguir todo el día, rindete ya.

Nami: No te ganare.

Zoro: ¿Quisieras apostar?

Nami: Por supuesto.

Zoro: Mil beris a que gano yo.

Nami: Mil mas para tu deuda.

15 jarras, los camareros estab trayendo mas sake de la despensa.

Zoro: Uff.

Nami: Uff.

Zoro: Tambien te estas cansando jeje, ya no te queda mucho pelirrojita.

Nami: Me queda mas que a ti, estoy llena de energia.

Zoro: ¿Que tanto?

Nami: Como para ganarte y que sobre.

Zoro: Pues hay mas maneras de cansarse.

Nami: -con voz pícara- ¿A si? ¿Cómo que?

Zoro: -con voz pícara- Como hasta para darte dolor del bueno.

Nami: ¿Que tal si te gano y luego vamos a...cansarnos?

18 jarras, ya casi no quedaba del bar.

Camarero: Perdonden, pero aqui ya no hay mas, hay mas en sus habitaciones.

Zoro: A mi me tocó una habitación privada.

Nami: Vamos a esa.

Sin mas se fueron a la habitación de Zoro a seguir. Zoro vio las botellas, 4.

Zoro: Ahora vamos por botellas.

Nami: Fááácil -dijo algo mareada.

Zoro: Si ya no resistes, te aguantas.

Se tomaron las dos botellas.

Zoro: Uff, es que no te cansas bruja.

Nami: Esto es como pegarte, fácil.

Se tomaron la ùltima botella, bueno en realidad solo la mitad.

Zoro: Ya, vale he perdido.

Nami: Yo tambien.

Miraron sus botellas, ambas a la mitad.

Zoro: Empate.

Nami: Es una lástima...aunque aun nos podemos quitarnos la energia ¿no?

Zoro: Por supuesto pelirrojita, te vas a cansar, nada mas no te quejes.

Nami: Muestrame.

Nami le dió un apasionado beso que fue correspondido, los dos se empezaron a desnudarse el uno al otro sin soltarse, Nami empujó a Zoro hasta la cama, tumbandole. Zoro le dio vuelta y le besó el cuello, mordiendo un poco, estaba haciendo gemir a Nami. Zoro recordando lo dichocantes, se desdico a chuparle un pecho y acariciar el otro. Nami gemia fuerre, aunque a ninuguno de los dos le importaba a esas alturas. Nami lo logró sacar de ahi, fue dandole un besó desde el pecho por sus cicatrices hasta llegar a su miembro. Lamio y lamio, chupo y succionó, estaba haciendo sufrir a Zoro. Este rapidamente le hizo ir mas rápido empujandole la cabeza, hasta que despues demunosmminutos se corrió en su boca.

Nami: Esta mejor que el sake.

Eso le calentó mas a Zoro, asi que la levantó y sin piedad empezó a embestirla rápidamente, Nami gemia fuertemente su nombre una y otra vez, Zoro la volteo poniendola contra la pared y siguió dándole mas placer a la chica. Nami ya habia llegado al orgasmo dos veces, Zoro igual que ella. Aun les quedaba energia, y no pararian hasta estar agotados.

Zoro seguía embistiendola duramente, entonces recordó que habia otro agujero, saco su miembro e intento meterlo en el otro.

Nami: Ve despació, ahhhhh.

Una vez entró, empezó lento y siguió asi, pero de un momento a otro empezó a ir rápido y tosco, estaba haciendo a su chica gritar, asi es su chica, la estaba marcando como suya.

Zoro: Te dije, te daria dolor del bueno.

Nami: Si, sigue ahhhh, coño no pares nunca.

Zoro: Si, pues no pienso dejar de darte, ahhhhh si.

Un par de embestidas mas y la chica llegó a su tercer orgasmo, sin embargo a Zoro le faltaba.

Zoro: Te gané.

Nami: Aun no guapo.

En un rápido movimiento, Nami lo volvio a tumbar contra la cama, estando ella encima de el, Zoro siguió embistiendo a la vez que Nami se movia de arriba a abajo. Siguieron y siguieron, el placer, sudor, y gemidos de los dos les hacia la noche gloriosa, finalmente Zoro se vino a la vez que Nami tambien, llegando al clímax juntos,

Los dos estaban cansados, muy cansados, Nami se quedo encima de Zoro abrazandolo, este tambien lo hizo, y se quedaron dormidos. Fueron los mil beris mejor gastados de Nami.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol se colaba por una pequeña ventana, Zoro despertó, viendo a Nami dormida.

Zoro: Asi que si pasó, que bien que no fue otro sueño.

Asi es, Zoro la roca que casi nunca se desangra, habia tenido muchos sueños asi. Zoro la observó, se veia hermosa, hace unas horas ella estaba gritando como loca, y ahora estaha asi, tranquila.

Zoro: Nami -le da un beso- despierta bruja.

Nami empezó a abrir los ojos.

Nami: ¿Zoro? Que resaca, me duele la cabeza.

Zoro: Ire a buscarte algo.

Nami: ¡No!

Zoro: ¿Que pasa?

Nami: Ayer, eso fue un ¿calenton o...?

Zoro le interrumpió con un dulce beso, siguieron los dos hasta separarse por la alta de aire.

Zoro: ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?

Nami: Si, ahora... traeme una pastilla que me duele a horrores.

Zoro: Si.

Nami: Te quiero.

Zoro: Yo tambien.

Zoro salio de la habitacion feliz, ahora tenia una hermosa mujer para el solito, y se suponia que habian empatado en el concurso, o no, el se llevó el premio.


	16. Interrumpidos

Se escuchaba a una pareja discutir en la cubierta, cerca observaban la escena un renito, un esqueleto y un narigudo.

Chopper: Su metodo de afecto es muy raro.

Ussop: Creo que solo asi tienen una conversación normal.

Brook: Hay que ponerle drama a esto.

Ussop: ¡Espera Brook!

Brook empezó a tocar musica de acción cerca de la discusión, estos pararon y le dieron un golpe a la vez.

Zoro y Nami: No interrumpas un buen momento.

Y retomaron su pelea.

Ussop: Son raros.

Robin: Nadie es normal aqui.

Chopper y Ussop: ¡¿A que hora llegaste que ni te vi?!

Luffy: Nami, Zoro, Ussop cree que son raros.

Ussop: Callate, que me pegan.

Chopper: ¿Cuando vino Luffy?

Nami y Zoro en lo que peleaban se estaban escabulliendo al nido del cuervo, hasta que en una distraccion de todos, desaparecieron, pero seguian discutiendo.

Chopper: ¿Donde esta Zoro?

Sanji: ¿Donde esta Nami?

Ussop: ¿Donde esta Luffy?

Mientras que la bodega era vaciada por una criatura bipeda de goma, Zoro y Nami discutian.

Nami: ¡Te odio! ¡No se que fue lo que te vi!

Zoro: ¡Yo tampoco se como me pudo gustar un chillona!

Nami: ¡Eres un idiota!

Zoro: ¡Ya estamos con insultos! ¡Eres una gritona!

Nami: ¡Perdido!

Zoro: ¡Mandona!

Nami: ¡Gilipollas!

Zoro: ¡Imbecil!

Nami: ¡Cabron!

Zoro: Me encantas.

Nami: Me pones

No siguieron hablando mas, puesto que empezaron a besarse con una gran pasión. Discutir era una buena manera de encenderse para los dos.

Nami: Espera, ya sabes que hay que hacer.

Zoro: Aun no se si funcionara.

Nami: Lo hará.

Tres horas pasaron, desde abajo, aun se podian escuchar loa gritos de los nakamas.

Ussop: Pero es que ya van peleando 3 horas seguidas.

Chopper: Como siguen sus gargantas.

Sanji: Resisten mucho gritando.

Robin soltó una pequeña risa, pasó desapercibida para el resto.

Luffy: Me parece que estan repitiendo insultos.

Franky: Nadie tiene imaginación infinita.

Brook: Yohohoho, estan repitiendo sus insultos, a lo mejor ya no pueden seguir.

La risita de Robin se hizo un poco mas notoria, se dieron cuenta.

Luffy: ¿Que es tan gracioso?

Robin: Nada, solo me acorde de una cosa graciosa.

Sanji: ¿Nos podrias contar?

Robin: Pues...mejor no.

Luffy: Anda Robin.

Robin: Es que a la navegante y al espadachin no los gustaria.

Sanji: Hablando de ellos, ¿puedes llamarlos? La comida esta lista.

Robin: Claro.

Robin subió, pero antes de abrir la trampilla, vio que la ventana estaba abierta, y ademas escuchó el sonido real.

Zoro y Nami estaban adentro haciendo el amor con gran pasión, hace tiempo que no podian, puesto que ho hay privacidad en un barco. Habian hecho un plan, como las discusiones los ponian, le habian robado un tone dial a Ussop, grabaron su pelea, y la reproducieron mientras consumaban su acto.

Una vez sus gemidos pararon, los dos ya habian llegado al clímax. Zoro estaba encima de Nami.

Zoro: Al final ha servido.

Nami: Si, hay que hacerlo a menudo.

Un objeto cayó desde la ventana, estaba envuelto en un papel.

Nami lo agarró y leyó.

Nami: Ya esta listo el almuerzo parejita, apagad el dial y bajad a comer. Robin.

Nami:...

Nami y Zoro: ¡ROBIN!

Zoro: Pero es que no se le escapa nada.

Nami: Que vergüenza.

Zoro: ¿Y que hay envuelto?

Nami: ...Una pastilla.

Zoro:...Ya empezaban a faltar.

Nami: ¡Pero que cosas dices!

Zoro: Me vas a decir que no es verdad.

Nami: Entonces hay que agradecerle el regalo.

Zoro: Pues no se.

Los dos bajaron avergonzados a almorzar, aunque nadie mas lo sabia aparte de Robin.

Ussop: Pelearon mucho.

Nami y Zoro:...

Chopper: Hay que ver que sus gargantas no esten mal.

Robin: Y hacian muuuucho ruido.

Luffy: Es cierto. Todo un bullicio.

Zoro: Perdi el apetito.

Zoro se fue, pero aunque usó un tono frío y serio, su rostro estaba rojo.

Sanji: Namicilla, ¿el marimo te dejo cansada?

Sanji se referia a las peleas, pero Nami no lo entendió asi.

Nami: -sonrojada-Tampoco tengo hambre.

Nami se fue de la misma manera que Zoro.

Luffy: Yupi, triple ración para mi.

Luffy empezó a comerse los platos. Robin veia con gracia la escena, aun asi, ella debia hablar con Nami mas tarde.

Mientras que en la cubierta dos personas estaban hablando sobre como encarar a Robin, los dos estaban muy avegonzados de haber sido descubiertos. Aun no planeaban nada, y Robin apareció.

Nami: Robin...sobre lo de hace un momento...

Robin: Solo tengo una pregunta.

Zoro: Dila

Robin: El dial de sonido era un estimulante o para cubrir su ruido.

Los dos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

Zoro: Los dos.

Robin:...Interesante.

A los dias del 'incidente' todo se pudo volver a lo normal. Aunque despues de desembarcar, aprovechando que todos habian bajado, la pareja se dedicó a hacer ruido en el nido del cuervo, aunque no contaban conque justo antes de llegar al climax, unos piratas abordarian.

Zoro: Por la puta.

Zoro forcejeaba con 12 piratas a la vez que se tapaba.

Nami: Termina rápido, quiza nos quede tiempo.

Zoro: Podrias ayudar tu tambien.

Zoro se cargó a los piratas.

Nami: Ya esta, ahora sacalos y seguimos.

Zoro: Alguien digame porque le hago caso a esta mujer.

Justo cuando Zoro tiró a los piratas a la cubierta, vio como todos a lo lejos volvian. Corrio rapidamente a la habitacion de Nami.

Zoro: ¡Nami! ¿la isla esta poblada?

Nami: Si ¿porque? ¿ha pasado algo?

Zoro: ¡No hay tiempo de explicar, vistete y vamonos!

Los dos se vistieron rapidamente, una vez hecho esto, Zoro cargó a Nami como si de un saco se tratase y por la parte de atras del barco, corrio hasta el pueblo sin ser visto por sus nakamas.

Nami: ¡¿Zoro adonde vamos?!

Zoro: Ya nos han interrumpido mucho, no pienso dejar que vuelva a pasar.

Nami: Entonces...

Zoro y Nami: ¡Al hostal!

Una vez llegaron, se encontraron una gran decepción.

Nami: Vuelvo en 3 horas.

Zoro: ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Nami: Habra que volver al barco.

Zoro: Eso no se puede, no hasta que terminemos.

Nami: Tu tambien lo necesitas, creo que mas que yo.

Zoro no respondió, envés de eso, empezo a mirar por todos lados hasta visualizar una pequeña casa. Los dos fueron rapidamente hasta alli, tocaron la puerta.

Anciano: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Zoro: Perdonad.

Zoro sacó al viejo a la fuerza de su casa.

Nami: No venimos a robarle nada -le da unas monedas- solo prestenos su casa un rato.

Zoro: Solo denos un par de horas.

La pareja se metio en la casa, dejando al hombre con solo unas monedas. A los minutos el hombre escuchó unos sonidos provenientes de alli.

Anciano: Jóvenes -suspira- me recuerda a mis años de gloria.


	17. Farsa

Al principio de la historia es antes del Baratie.

* * *

Acababan de integrar a su cuarto miembro, y ahora tenian un barco, el dia fue una gran celebración, Luffy y Ussop se habian quedado inconscientes por la cubierta.

Mientras Zoro llevaba a los dos "primerizos" en bebidas a el camarote, Nami recogia las cosas, no muchas solo eran 4 personas despues de todo.

Cuando Nami terminó fue a hacer la guardia, aun no habian hecho horarios y seguro nadie iria a hacerla sino fuera por ella. Se quedó viendo el firmamento, pensando en su villa, su hermana, Genzo, la compra de su villa...ya no le faltaba mucho. De un momento a otro le parecio que ciertas estrellas hacian una mandarina, luego siguio observando hasta que ahora formaban un rostro muy familiar, el de alguien con quien viajaba y que ya la iba salvando varias veces.

-Es buen tipo -pensó- Zoro...

No sabia como, pero despues de haberse unido a Luffy y las tres aventuras que ya habian tenido(estoy contando la Ova promocional), su mente se habia dividido en tres espacios, el principal, su mision del dinero, despues como reaccionarian todos cuando ella se vaya y les robe, y por último pero no menos importante, como reaccionaria Zoro ¿la odiaria? ¿la maldiceria? ¿la buscaria para cazarla? Todas estas opciones se le hacian las únicas posibles.

No habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que subió a hacer vigilancia, sin embargo ya estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, sobre todo en el último. No se dio cuenta cuando Zoro habia subido.

Zoro vio como Nami no le habia notado, se acerco un poco a ella tocandole ligeramemte el hombro para avisarle que estaba ahi. Nami reaccionó y vio a Zoro, estaba muy cerca, no sabia porque pero se sonrojó un poco, no se notaba tanto de noche.

-¿Qu...que haces aqui?

-Habia venido a montar guardia.

-...Me refiero a...la distancia.

El espadachin no se habia dado cuenta de que estaba a unos centímetros de su nakama, se habia quedado distraido al verle la cara.

-Pues la verdad no sé -dijo medio rojo separandose de ella- como decia antes, yo hago la guardia.

-No te preocupes, me quedo yo, tu duerme.

-Vamos Nami, no me digas que eso es arrogancia.

-No no, solo que no debes hacerte problema.

-...

-...

-Yo tambien me quedo.

-¿Eh?

-En caso de algo, estare aqui...ya sabes, si viene alguien.

-Oh, gracias Zoro, pero de verdad no tienes que hacerlo no creo que algo pase.

Eso temia ella, que algo pase, no a un ataque nocturno, no, temia a que algo pase entre ellos dos, hace no mucho ya, se habia dado cuenta de que le gustaba, e imaginarselo en estrellas se lo habia confirmado aun mas.

Mientras Zoro no entendia dos cosas, uno, ¿porque Nami no queria que se quede? Y dos, ¿porque eso le molestaba tanto? ¿Queria estar junto a ella? ¿Acaso en el poco tiempo que ya llevaban conviviendo el empezó a sentir algo por ella? Esas últimas preguntas le aterraban, no queria enamorarse, seguro que seria algun obstáculo para poder ser el mejor. Aun asi, conocer a Nami ya era ese obstaculo, de por si el ya le vio algo desde que la salvó, es decir, el no vio la jaula con Luffy hasta que se volteo a ver por detras. Una vez vió a Nami en peligro, el quiso evitarlo y salvarla, ni siquiera la conocia. Al menos tenia una solución, seguro ella solo pensaba en dinero y jamás le correspondería.

-Me quedo, y ya no intentes votarme.

Zoro se sentó a su lado.

-..Perdón.

-No pasa nada...y...¿tu tienes un sueño?

-¿A que viene la pregunta?

-Ya sabes, Luffy quiere ser el rey pirata, yo el mejor espadachin, Ussop quiere ser un valiente guerrero del mar, tu...

-Quiero hacer el mapa del mundo, incluido Grand Line.

-Es un sueño difícil, seguro que lo conseguirás.

-Jeje, yo espero que asi sea...seguro tu tambien lo lograrás.

Siguieron charlando durante la noche hasta que Nami empezó a tener sueño, termino dormida en el hombro de Zoro sin darse cuenta. Obviamente el si lo notó y decidio echarse una siestecita de esa manera con Nami.

La mañana llegó dandole su luz a ambos de frente, siendo Nami la primera en despertar.

Habia dormido de maravilla, y muy cómoda, no recordaba porque, se sintio muy bien, pero al empezar a despertar recordó que se habia dormido encima de Zoro y notó como el la qbrazaba por detrás.

-Ay no, que hice, ayno, demonios -pensaba Nami.

Con cuidado empezó a deshacer el abrazo, iba irse e intentar afrontar las cosas mas tarde, pero no contaba conque Zoro ya estaba despierto.

-¿A donde vas?

Nami solto un pequeño gritito de susto, se sonrojó ligeramente al estar tan cerca de Zoro despierto.

-Eh...hola, buenos dias.

-Te ibas a tu camarote ¿no? Ve, yo hago el resto de la guardia.

-Claro, pero antes...

-¿Antes?

-Hmm...no se es que yo...ya sabes me dormi...eh...

Nami se acercaba mas a Zoro sin saber que decirle, ni siquiera sabia porque lo hacia, se quedaba pensando en que responderle. Paso un tiempo hasta que Zoro no podiendo contenerse mas al ver a la navegante tan cerca, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que ella le correspondió.

-Me acabas de besar...

-Tu me seguiste...

-Es que...no lo se...me gustó.

-...A mi tambien, queria hacer eso desde ya buen tiempo.

-Pues yo ya voy otra vez.

Nami le dio un beso apasionado que Zoro le devolvia, los dos estaban un poco confusos sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero en esos momentos dejo de importarles, solo querian seguir asi.

Siendo posible, el beso se volvio aun mas apasionado, mientras que ellos empezaban a jugar con sus lenguas queriendo estar mas cerca el uno al otro, se excitaban, toda la ropa que estaban usando daba mucho calor, si seguian asi iban a terminar...

-¿Vamos a tener relaciones? ¿Esto de verdad esta pasando? -pensaban los dos.

No se pudo evitar, terminaron haciendo el amor en el puesto de vigia, al menos los otros dos seguían con la resaca de ayer.

Se encontraban muy cansados y juntos el uno al otro, la navegante encima de el sin un solo trapo encima igual que el.

-Eh...Zoro, debo decirte...yo...te...

Zoro le callo con un beso que cortó unos segundos para decirle "no tienes que decirme nada, yo tambien" y retomaron el beso.

Pasaro los dias, como tres, los dos estaban juntos pero en secreto. Hoy se encontrarian a los dos amigos de Zoro, Johny y Yozaku, ademas llegaron al famoso restaurante Baratie. Zoro se enojaba porque el cocinero camarero intentaba ligar con su Nami, ella se dio cuenta y cuando todos se distrajeron le dijo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, solo lo estoy usando para obtener la comida gratis.

Esto calmó al espadachin, pudiendo reprimir el deseo de cortar al cocinero.

Habia llegado Don Krieg, en medio de la pelea, Nami supo que ya era hora de irse, mejor oportunidad no iba a haber, no le gustaba, pero tehia que hacerlo, engaño a los dos amigos de Zoro y se empezó a ir con el Going Merry fingiendo una sonrisa malvada. A la vez Zoro sorprendido la veia, iba a ir por ella, pero justo un gran barco fue partido a la mitad, dejando ver a la persona que lo hizo "Ojos de Halcón" Mihawk.

Zoro se sentia muy mal, horrible, pésimo, esa mujer se iba dejandolos sin ninguna explicación, bueno, era un ladrona, pero, ¿y lo que habia pasado entre los dos? una farsa, ¡UNA FARSA!-se grito a si mismo- esa mujer lo usó y manipuló hasta en ese aspecto, y el habia caido. Maldijo a si mismo por la suerte, o el tipo que estuvo esperando tanto tiempo para desafiarle y ser el mejor, o perseguir a la persona que lo abandonaba sin ninguna explicación. Rapidamente se decidio por la primera, intentando convencerse a si mismo de que era lo mas importante, fue a desafiar al mejor.

Nami estaba horrorizada con lo que veia, se habia puesto los binoculares para ver si la seguian, pero lo que vió fue a Zoro siendo humillado ante una persona con sombrero de pluma.

-Por favor no mueras, debes sobrevivir...Zoro...

Zoro fue cortado por una gran espada, cayó al piso, vio como todos alrededor estaban asombrados y algunos asustados por la tremenda fuerza del hombre.

-Zoro...

Nami lloraba, lloraba por haber dejado a todos, por haber dejado a Zoro, por no estar ahi, ayudandole, ya no queria seguir viendo mas, arrojó los binoculares a alguna parte del barco y siguió rumbo a su villa. Solo le quedaba su villa... o al menos eso creia.

* * *

No se si deberia darle una continuación o dejarlo ahi, ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿segunda parte o lo dejo asi?


	18. Seguiremos juntos

Lamento las tardanzas, pero aqui finalmente llega, la segunda parte del Two-shot menos esperado del año.

Llegó a su pueblo natal, Cocoyashi, una vez bajó fue a su casa, se encontró con su hermana, luego fue donde su capitan ya la esperaba.

Pasaron unas horas no muchas, la navegante habia ido a contar su dinero y luego se encerró a supuestamente hacer mapas, pero lo que hizo fue lamentarse por como les habia dejado a todos, a él.

Zoro se maldecia, era su dia de suerte, primero lo deja Nami, luego es humillado ante el mejor, y ahora que habia ido a perseguir a Nami a pedirle explicaciones (y por órdenes del cápitan) sus amigos que iban con el lo dejan atado al bote y huyen.

Zoro llegó a Arlong Park, preguntandose donde carajos estaba y donde mierda estaria Nami, tras engañar a una especie de pulpo y despacharse a una gran cantidad de tritones, se sentó en una silla a descansar.

No mucho despues el espadachin estaba nuevamente atado mientras que el triton mas grande se burlaba junto a sus nakamas, Zoro se sentia como un idiota, ni siquiera habia logrado encontrar a Nami.

Nami que seguia en su cuarto pensando en adonde iria para poder obtener el dinero completo, se distrajó al escuchar las carcajadas, sin vacilar salió afuera.

Cada uno se sorprendió enormemente al verse cara a cara, Zoro logró disimularlo un poco mas.

-¿Nami?¿Acaso eres cercana a estos tipos?

Nami reaccionó, usó su tono mas frió y respondió.

-Si ¿acaso te sorprende? Soy la primer oficial de los piratas de Arlong.

Nami le mostró el la marca de Arlong en su brazo que antes tapaba de una forma u otra.

-Jaaajaja -rió Arlong- tu solo eres uno mas de todos a los que ella ha engañado y robado, puedes creer que a ella ni le importa la muerte de su madre, jajaja escoria humana.

Las palabras de Arlong hicieron que la navegante baje un poco los escudos de frialdad, Zoro hasta ahora no lo notó se quedo observando como el simbolo de la bandera en el techo era el mismo que el de Nami.

-Para ser sincero, nunca confie en ella, era una ladrona despues de todo, que ademas sea una salvaje a la que no le importa su familia no me sorprende, es una bruja sin alma ¿me equivoco?

-Para nada inferior jajaja.

Zoro no pensaba nada de eso sobre Nami, el sabia que eso de su madre tendria alguna explicación, pero tenia que actuar asi en caso de que Nami no lo haya utilizado, porque aunque ella se haya ido asi nomas en aquellos momentos, el aun no se convencia por completo.

Nami se sentia desgarrada, con el corazón roto, creyó todo lo que dijo Zoro al igual que Arlong. Tomo fuerzas para retomar su tono.

-Bien, ahora podrias irte y olvidarte del dinero ¡Vete y no vuelvas!

Zoro notó fragilidad en las frias palabras, lo que el dijo la habia herido, ya estaba casi convencido de que Nami estaba asi pero no por voluntad propia, pero ella se intentaba convencer de lo contrario. ¿Como le demostraria que no es asi? Tomo la primera estúpida idea que se le vino a la mente y se arrojó de espaldas al mar, confiando en que Nami le salvaria.

El acto de Zoro sorprendió a todos los presentes, la única que reaccionó fue Nami, rapidamente se arrojo al mar a salvar al idiota ese, ni siquiera sabia como rayos perdió todo su control al verlo arrojarse, y porque simplemente no le dijo a alguien que lo suba. Una vez le sacó este se quejo diciendole "¿Porque tardaste tanto? Casi muero..."

Despues de insultarlo mentalmente, Nami logró convencer a Arlong de tenerlo de prisionero, ella seguia enojada y un poco triste, aun asi ella no queria que mas gente muera por su culpa, no soportaba que ocurra una muerte en frente de ella, y menos si tenia que ver con eso. Aunque esa persona le habia roto el corazon hace unos momentos, ella aun le queria, volvio a su habitación, se sentia estúpida por haberse enamorado, sobretodo de alguien que, segun sus palabras, la consideraba una escoria o algo peor.

Zoro agradecia mentalmente a Nami, tal vez hizo la mayor locura de su vida (No, seguro hará peores), pero habia logrado descubrir finalmente que Nami actuaba, no sabia porque, pero en cuanto se libere, se reuna con todos y le pateen el culo a ese Arlong averiguaria al menos un poco sobre el pasado de su "ex", y ademas ambos se debian unas disculpas, ella por irse sin mas, y el por las palabras que dijo.

Habia pasado no mas de una hora, Nami se escabulló a la celda de Zoro, planeaba liberarle y luego intentar olvidarle, luego volver a su plan original del dinero.

Ya estaba ahi, Zoro le miraba, Nami le tiró las llaves.

-Vete, no vuelvan por favor.

-Nami...lo siento.

-¿Hm?

-Lo siento por haber dicho esas cosas de ti, no eran ciertas, y lo siento porque despues de liberarme, volveremos a por el pecesito ese.

-Yo tambien lo siento, por haberme ido y haberles robado, por favor no vuelvan, no quiero que muera gente.

Zoro ya se habia liberado de las esposas, podia irse ahora, lo iba a hacer, pero antes depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Nami, haciendola sonrojar, sonrió viendo como ella estaba en un aprieto, pero podrian ayudarla, se fue sin decir nada. Su único objetivo era encontrarse a los demas y entre todos, salvar a Nami.

Estaba recostado en un árbol, Sanji se preguntaba si realmente Ussop estaba muerto, Zoro dio un comentario de "pequeña" con respecto a Nami, el cocinero le malinterpretó y casi empiezan una pelea de nos ser porque Ussop apareció entre ambos recibiendo una patada y la funda de una espada.

La hermana de Nami vino, ofreció contarles la historia de Nami si se iban luego, igual la iba a contar, mintió diciendo que no le importaba y fingió dormir, escuchando atentamente todo lo que decia la chica de pelo azul.

Nojiko habia terminado, Zoro se habia asombrado de todo lo que debia de haber aguantado Nami durante la infancia y ahora, ya entendia porque no queria que vengan. Ahora el sabia que debian apurarse rápido e ir a liberar la villa.

-Unas horas mas tarde-

-Nami...¡Tu eres mi nakama!

Luffy gritó victorioso recordandole a Nami que aun era la navegante de la tripulación y estaba perdonada por lo que hizo, Nami estaba muy feliz, echo a llorar, finalmente eran libres ella y toda su villa. Ademas Luffy y los demas la habian perdonado, sin embargo, ahora que su pueblo era libre ella podia vivir en paz ahi. Si hacia eso, todos se irian, ella no iba a quedarse, ademas, debia cumplir su sueño, se lo prometió a Bellemere.

Era de noche, una gran celebración ocurria, rindiendoles tributo a los "heroes" que liberaron la villa, la gente bebia, conversaba, cantaba y bailaba, todos alegres, la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja no era excepción, los cantos eran liderados por Ussop y la desaparicion de comida por Luffy.

Nami ya estaba decidida a seguir con la tripulación, ayudaria a todos a cumplir sus sueños y ella tambien cumpliria el suyo. Mientras seguia pensando se habia apartado un poco de la fiesta.

No se dió cuenta cuando le susurraron.

-No estas pensando en irte de nuevo ¿o si?

-¡Zo-Zoro!

-¿Si?

-Tu-t-tu, ¿ya no estas molesto? Yo les deje y...

-Me han hecho cosas peores, estas perdonada.

Nami apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Zoro mientras este le abrazaba, los dos se sentian muy bien juntos, estaban en silencio, no era incómodo era de los mas pacifico y confortable.

-¿De verdad peores?

-Si supieras...

Mientras el espadachin le contaba ciertas desventuras que habia tenido antes de conocerlos a todos, ella tambien le hablaba sobre anecdotas de piratas aun mas raros que ellos. Y en cierta montaña, a cierta persona de sombrero de paja, le obligaban prometer que Nami nunca perderia su sonrisa (algo que hace muy mal, Skypea, Sabaody, etc, pero que se le va a ser al menos lo intentó)

Era la medianoche, la navegante habia terminado dormida en el regazo del espadachin igual que este, seguian apartados de la fiesta, el capitán los vió.

-Hmmm...-pensaba Luffy- no soy tan tonto, aqui algo pasa.

Luffy delicadamente le gritó un "despierta" a la oreja del primer oficial, logrando que este despierte y la navegante siga dormida.

-¡¿Que demonios Luffy?!

-Asi que con Nami eh, ese es mi primer oficial jejeje.

-Eh de que estas -ve a Nami- Oh rayos...

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

-Pues...habiamos quedado en que esto no iba a ser público, algo solo entre los dos.

-Pues te guardo el secreto si quieres.

-¿Enserio? Gracias Lu...

-Con una condición.

Vale, lo estaba extorsionando otra vez, igual que "o te doy tus espadas y eres mi nakama o te balean varios marines".

-Joder Luffy, ya soy tu nakama...¿que quieres?

-El tio del molinillo me hizo prometer que no dejaria que Nami pierda la sonrisa, y viendo que el que principalmente puede afectar ahora en eso eres tu...quiero que jures que no le haras daño a Nami, asi podre cumplir mi promesa.

-Luffy, eso ni lo tenias que pedir, hacerle daño es lo que menos quiero, la quiero y hasta daria mi vida por ella.

-Jejeje, pues asi mejor, ahora me voy a comer, he visto a Sanji y otros cocinando por alla.

Luffy se fue, Zoro suspiro cansado, no podia creer que su inocente cápitan cambie asi de vez en cuando.

-Al menos lo tendrá en secreto.

-Al menos -dijo Nami- no pidio dinero.

-¿Estabas despierta?¿Escuchaste lo de...?

-Si -dijo feliz.

-Esas cosas no me van a salir muy seguido, te lo advierto.

-Ni que yo las quisiera tan seguido...idiota.

-Bruja.

Para terminar su conversaciòn, juntaron sus labios en un largo y dulce beso, para luego volver a dormirse como estaban antes. Los siguientes dis pasaron tranquilos , en fiesta claro, pero para dos personas fue simplemente hermoso, el echo de haberse encontrado con la persona ideal les gustaba a los dos por igual, y ademas nadie podria separarles por nada del mundo.

Tras haber partido de Cocoyashi con la navegante reintegrada, y la relación salvada, todos continuaron con su viaje a Grand Line, esperando conseguir mas nakamas y conseguir sus sueños.


End file.
